Fire Lady Ursa: Ruler of the Fire Nation
by TurtleBaby43
Summary: What if Fire Lord Ozai had been murdered and Fire Lady Ursa became the first woman fire lord? How different would Zuko and Azula be? And what if Fire Lady Ursa just happens to have a friend named Hakoda who has a daughter named Katara? M in later chapters
1. The beginning of a long friendship

Authors Note: This is a new story. At the beginning of this story Zuko is 14, Azula is 13, Sokka is 14, Katara is 12, Aang is not the avatar just a friend and he is 10. The war does exist but Aang is not the Avatar just an Air orphan that lives in the Southern water tribe. Enjoy!

"May I present to you your first Fire Lady Ruler of the Fire Nation Lady Ursa!" says the guard to the crowd.

The crowd applauded and yelled cheered as Ursa walked out followed by her children Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. Ursa waved and smiled as the cheering crowd died down and it was time to make her speech.

"Thank you so much. Ever since my husband died everything has been tough. The thought of living without our Fire Lord was tough. But I've come to realize not everything done in the world are we going like. We don't like having to work or strive for excellence but we do. We don't like making mistakes but we do because we are human. This is what I think this war is a big mistake. Something that as the new ruler of the Fire Nation is on the top of my list. It is time for the four nations to live together. Instead of this suffering and fighting it is time for Peace!" Fire Lady Ursa said as she finished her speech.

The crowd cheered as Fire Lady Ursa and her children walked in to the palace.

"Mom, can we all really live in peace?" asked Zuko.

"Of course not. It's impossible. Those peasants are beneath us." says Azula.

"Azula! Of course it's possible it's just a matter of time. We have to bond with our fellow Nations which is why we are having one of my old friends visit for a while." Said Ursa

"Who?" asked Zuko curiously trying to hide it.

"His name is Hakoda he is the leader of the Southern Water tribe. He will be bringing his children." Said Ursa smiling.

"Great. It's bad enough the peasants are out there in the world but now they are going to be visiting us, living here and probably stinking the place up." says Azula.

"Azula! I expect you to be nice to our guests they are as much a person as you are!" Says Ursa

"Hhmp." says Azula as she walks to her room.

"Zuko our guests will be here in a week. Please try and be nice." Begs Ursa.

"Fine." Says Zuko.

"Thank you. At least you'll be polite I'm worried about your sister though." Says Ursa.

Southern Water tribe

"But Dad." Says Sokka.

"No buts. Now we are going to the Fire Nation to visit Fire Lady Ursa she was an old friend of your mothers and mine. She has two children Zuko and Azula." Says Hakoda while he continues packing.

"I think it will be fun." Says Katara.

"See Sokka your sisters exited why can't you be?" asks Hakoda.

When Hakoda turns his back Sokka sticks his tongue out at his sister.

"Look I know you don't want to go because this is the nation that killed your mother. But things have changed since your mother died and I want to help Lady Ursa stop this war. So Sokka can we go to the ship now?" asks Hakoda.

When Sokka looks around he sees his father and sisters hopeful looking faces waiting for his answer.

"Fine. But I will not be nice only civil."

"That's all I ask." Hakoda says as he closes the packs full of necessities.

"You ready?" asks Hakoda looking at his children.

The siblings look at each other and nod. Off to the Fire Nation they go as they board the ship.

Authors Note: I hope you like it! Review!


	2. Will you be my companion?

Authors Note: Yay! New chapter! For A.G. WHOAH the ages of the characters like Katara and Zuko, and the others is listed in my Authors note in the previous chapter. And this is a Zutara. Enjoy.!

- - - - -- - -- -- - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Well kids we are almost at the Fire Nation." Hakoda says to his children.

"Now Sokka be polite." Hakoda says as they reach the Fire Nation.

"It's beautiful." Said Katara as her eyes shine with curiosity.

"Not as beautiful as home though?" Hakoda says as the step on the docks.

"Never." Katara say as they begin their walk to the Fire Nation Palace.

When they arrived Hakoda knocked on the door and was greeted by Fire Lady Ursa herself.

"Please come in. It's been such a long time, Hakoda. Too long if you ask me. Please let the maid take your bags." Fire Lady Ursa says as she hands the bags to the maid and hugs Hakoda.

"Well who are these lovely children?" Ursa asked.

"Ursa this is my eldest Sokka and my youngest Katara." Hakoda introduced his children.

"Hi." Sokka says.

"Hello. You have a beautiful home." Katara said smiling.

"Why, thank you. Shall we move in to the dining room? My children are in there and a feast has been prepared in your honor." Ursa said as she escorts them to the dining room.

When they reach the dining room Katara saw a long table of never ending food and tons of chairs. Three people were sitting at the table but stood when they entered.

"This is Uncle Iroh, my son Zuko, and my daughter Azula." Introduced Ursa.

"Hello." Said Azula smirking.

"Hi." Said Zuko.

"Hello. Welcome to the Fire Nation." Greets Uncle.

"Uncle, Zuko, Azula this is Hakoda, Sokk, and Katara."

"Hello." Said Hakoda

"Hi." Said Katara.

Katara realized Sokka was drooling over the food and not greeting these people she nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, Hey." Sokka said wiping his mouth.

"Well, Shall we?" Ursa said pointing to the table.

"We shall." Hakoda said as his children and he took a seat.

- - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

1 hour later

"Would like some more tea, Katara?" Iroh asked smiling.

"No thank you. It was very good though." Katara said yawning.

"Oh, I forgot you must be tired. My family and I shall show you to your rooms." Ursa said as she and her family left the table.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Zuko's POV

"Zuko, would you take Katara to her room?" asked Ursa.

"Fine." I said kind of curious about this Katara girl.

"Katara, this is Zuko he will escort you to your room." Ursa said smiling.

"Okay. Thank you." Katara said as Zuko lead her up a winding staircase.

I was interested in this girl but did not know a way to begin a conversation. But I was glad when she began a conversation. If you could call it that.

"So how old are you?" Katara said trying to break the ice.

"14. You?" I ask wondering her age.

"I'm 12." Katara answered.

"Well here is your room." I said as I walked away.

When I got back to my room I couldn't help but think Katara was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall in a braid. Her mocha colored skin looked so soft and inviting. Her eyes were the brightest blue. They were like pools of the clearest water you'll ever see. All I could hope was for her to be a companion of mine if only for the remainder of her visit.

- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

When I entered my new room it was a bright red and orange with a bit of gold. The bed was a light red color with gold and dark red sheets and pillows. The bed was the biggest I've ever seen and the softest. When I lay down I was quickly asleep but my dreams were filled with a certain Fire Prince.

- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - -

The next day: Zuko's POV

At breakfast I was secretly hoping to see Katara but was disappointed with the sight of no Katara at the table.

"Zuko, before you sit down would you get Katara? She's at the pond Waterbending." Asked Ursa.

"Sure." I answered as I walk to my mother's garden.

When I reach the garden's I watch as she becomes frustrated when trying to manipulate a move. Feeling defeated she moved to a new move that looked like a snake made out of water. I watched as she immediately caught on to it and twirled the snake around her head.

"What's that move you were doing?" I say stepping out of the shadows.

"That's called a water snake." She said as she dropped the water back in to the pond.

"Well, breakfast is ready. So?" I said.

"Okay thanks." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Katara?" I said hoping I wasn't making an idiot of myself.

"Yes?" Katara asked turning around.

"Would you be my companion?" I asked blushing.

"You mean a friend?" she said her face shining like a star.

"Yes." I said still blushing.

"I'd love to be your friend, Prince Zuko." She said beaming.

"Call me Zuko." I said happily.

"Alright, Zuko." She said as we walked back to breakfast in silence. Together as friends.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -

Authors: I like this story it's original and different. Now for those people who read and don't review please review your comments are always welcome even if they are bad!


	3. Staying!

Authors Note: Cat 0 that question you asked will be answered later in the story. I got six reviews that's awesome. Anyway, Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --- -- -- - -

Zuko's POV

It has been 2 months since Katara and her family arrived. In that time Katara and I have become best friends. She has told me about the Southern water tribe and that her mother was killed by the fire Nation, my people. I couldn't imagine losing my mother and when I hugged Katara while she cried I hoped I would never have to understand how she felt. But everything seemed okay until I learned Katara and her family would be leaving soon.

- - - - - - -- - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Katara's POV

"Hakoda, I know you will be leaving soon and that Katara is your only daughter but Katara and Zuko have become friends. Now Zuko does not have many friends and I was wondering if Katara would like to stay here. You will be leaving soon and even though Katara is only 12, I was wondering if she would like to stay here and when she was of age become an ambassador of her water tribe?" Fire Lady Ursa asked hopefully.

"Ursa, I don't know she is young and what about the water tribe?" Hakoda asked.

"I thought about this she is young but I could not think of anyone better to take your place when you leave. And about her home she could visit anytime she wanted. I would never hold her back from her home. If she wanted Sokka could stay, too." Fire Lady Ursa said.

"That is true but it's up to Katara." Hakoda said.

"Dad, can I?"I said rushing in from the other room overhearing the conversation.

"Now Katara this is a big responsibility I want you to know you'd be living here." Hakoda said.

"I know dad. But I'll visit all the time. Besides I'd miss Zuko to much if I left. The Southern Water tribe will always be home no matter where I am." I stated.

"Alright but your brother has to stay with you. And you have to promise to visit and write all the time." Hakoda said smiling.

"I promise." I say.

"I'll do it. I'll stay with Katara." Sokka says mumbling stepping out of the shadows with some food.

"All right Katara you may stay." Hakoda says truly proud of his children.

"Thank you Dad." Katara says as she hugs him.

"Your welcome." Hakoda responds.

"I am going to go tell Zuko." I say running up the stairs as I hear laughter in the room below.

"Hey Zuko guess what." I say.

"What?" asks Zuko.

"I'm going to live here. But I get to go home and visit the water tribe anytime I want." I say happily.

"Now we can see each other all the time." Zuko says finally smiling for the first time as he hugs me.

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - --- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

The day Hakoda Leaves: Hakoda's POV

"Sokka take care of your sister." I say as I hug him goodbye.

"I will dad." Sokka responds.

"Katara be good. I'm not going to tell you to make me proud because you already have." I say hugging her.

"Thanks dad." Katara says.

"Alright. I love you both very much. Goodbye." I say as I step on the boat and wave at my children.

"We love you too." They both yell as they wave.

As the boat sails away I have tears in my eyes because my children are growing up.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Authors note: This is really just a filler chapter. Since it's my brother's birthday I will not update this weekend but I will try to update by at the latest Thursday. But you never know reviews can do wonders! REVIEW!


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: **I Do not own Avatar the last airbender. I hope this covers the entire story!**


	5. Will you go to the ball with me?

Authors Note: I'm glad you all like this story. This chapter is 4 years in the future. Katara is16, Zuko 18, Sokka 18, Aang 14, and Azula 16. I got to use a computer so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- --

4 years later: Zuko's POV

"Good Morning Zuko!" Katara yells jumping on my bed.

"Good Morning Katara." I say as I turn over and look at her.

"You have to get up. Fire Lady Ursa said I can go shopping for a new robe for the ball tonight." Katara says excitedly.

"So?" I say getting up.

"So you have to come with me. It's not proper for a young lady of my stature to go alone to the market." Katara says laughing.

"I'm sure. Fine I'll come just get out so I can get dressed." I say.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." She yells as she runs down the stairs.

I can only chuckle as I begin getting dressed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

10 minutes later

"Let's go!" She says as she pulls my arm.

"Aright I'm coming." I say.

As we reach the market place I can see various couples getting ready for the annual Fire Nation Lord and Lady Ball. When Katara and I were younger and the ball was going on we would train in my mother's garden. Katara with her waterbending and me with my firebending. But this year was different. This year Katara and I were of age to attend the ball. Girls had to be 16 and older and men 18 and older. Since Katara and I were friends and spent every ball night together I was going to ask her to go with me. But I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Katara said she was ready to go. As we walked back to the Palace I decided it was time to ask.

"Katara, I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me. I mean we always spend every year together and I thought we could do this as friends." I ask.

"I could not think of anyone better to spend my first ball with." Katara said smiling.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - -

The dates. Zuko's POV

As I prepared for the ball I dressed in red silky pants with a red shirt and my best armor on top. I knew Katara was my best friend but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean I had been on dates before but was this a date? Did she think it was a date?

I quickly throw the thought out of my mind as I descend the stairs and wait for Katara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - -

Katara's POV

When I began to prepare for the ball I thought it would not be such a long process. So to start I took a long warm bath washing my body and hair with special fragrant oils. I then waterbended the water out of my hair and off my body and wrapped a large towel tightly around me. I walked over to my bed where my dress was laying and let my towel drop to the floor. I began by putting on my good undergarments and the robe soon followed. My hair I had decided to put in a bun with a blue and red comb placed in it to keep it up. This comb was given as gift from the Fire Lady in honor of my first ball. When I looked in the mirror I was amazed at how I looked. I knew how I looked didn't matter to Zuko but for some reason I couldn't help but hope he would think I looked nice. But enough of my thoughts it was time for the ball.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Katara until I saw her begin to walk down the stairs. What I saw was breathtaking. She was wearing a light blue robe with red and black flowers on it that brought out her eyes. The length reached just to her ankles. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few tendrils of hair framing her face. Her entire appearance was flawless she looked like a beautiful painting and this painting was by far the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"Oh, Katara you looked Beautiful." Fire Lady Ursa says smiling.

"Thank you. So Zuko what do you think?" She asks spinning around.

"Um you look really nice." I say awestricken.

"Thank you." She says blushing a bright red.

"Well shall we?" I say holding out my arm after recuperating from her appearance.

"We shall." She says taking my arm as the doors begin to open revealing the ball.

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -- - -

Authors Note: I hope you like it. Next up is the ball! Unfortunately I got sick but the doctors say reviews are the best cure! 


	6. Authors Note Poll

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the authors note. But I need your help. Do you want Azula to be nice or stay mean? Just type your answer in a review and I'll start the next chapter when I have most of the majority. Thanks and sorry again!


	7. Time to Party at the Ball!

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! The doctors say I'll make a full recovery! I decided that Azula will be both nice and mean. Nice to your face mean behind your back. This way its showing niceness in front of Ursa and this story can have some action! But she will not be in this chapter but she will be in soon. Enjoy! P.s. Delgg7 the Iroh part for you. ;)

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

The Ball: Zuko's POV

"Wow" Katara say as the open the door to reveal the ball.

The room is full of many men and women all laughing, speaking and gossiping. Then there is the table full of food which is where Sokka can be found gorging himself on Fire Nation delicacies.

"Hey Sokka." Says Katara to her brother as we walk up to the table.

"Hey Katara. Hey Zuko." He manages to get out of his mouth full of food.

"Hey." I say.

Over the years we have come to realize we will both be in Katara's life so we made a truce. At least to stay civil for Katara's sake.

"Having fun Sokka?" Katara asks as she watches him swallow his mouthful of food.

"It's okay." Sokka replies.

"I think it's out done my expectations." Katara says.

"What do you think Zuko?" Katara says.

"It's fine." I reply.

When I hear my mother begin to speak the entire room becomes quiet and she begins her speech.

"First I would like to thank all of you for coming. Now I know it's been hard with trying to stop the war but I'm glad to say we will have a new Water tribe ambassador that I know will help tremendously. So please welcome Katara of the Southern Water tribe as your new Water tribe ambassador." my mother says applauding.

When every turns to look at Katara and starts to applaud and cheer I can see a blush beginning to creep on to Katara's cheeks. When this calms down everyone turns there attention back to my mother letting her finish her speech.

"I am proud to appoint Miss. Katara. So Katara I will see you bright and early two days from now. But for now have fun and let the dancing begin!" my mother yells to everyone smiling.

A few minutes later the music begins and the men take their dates on to the floor to begin the festivities.

"Would you care to dance, Miss. Water tribe ambassador?" I say extending my hand for her to take.

"I would love to Mr. Fire Nation prince." Katara answers smiling as she takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor.

As I place my hand on her hip she places her hand on my shoulder and we begin to dance.

-- - - - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"Don't Katara and Zuko look good together?" Fire Lady Ursa asks.

"They always did." Uncle Iroh says.

"I mean Katara is such a nice girl and she has become such a part of this family." Ursa says.

"I agree. She has been such good influence on Prince Zuko since the day she stepped foot in this palace." Iroh says.

"I know but I can't help feeling they both care all little more than friends about each. What do you think Uncle?" Ursa asks.

Ursa says as she watches Zuko twirl Katara as she laughs and Zuko smiles.

"I believe we should let them sort it out for themselves. Now would care for a dance, Ursa?" Iroh asks smiling.

"I would, Uncle." Ursa answers as she places her hand in his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Zuko's POV

"That was so much fun!" Katara says as they step to the table full of food.

"It was." I say agreeing.

"Prince Zuko agreeing with me? I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Katara say laughing.

"Yes you are." I reply smirking.

"I wonder where Sokka is." Katara asks.

"I believe he's found his own entertainment." I say pointing to where Sokka is making out some green eyed girl most likely from the Earth Kingdom.

"That's Sokka." She says laughing.

"Excuse me I don't mind to intervene in your conversation. But would you like a dance?" a man asks Katara.

She looks to me as asking for permission and I nod and suddenly when she puts her hand in his I can't help but feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. Could this be jealously? No never I answer for myself as I go to get a drink.

When I return I see Katara still dancing but I watch as the mysterious man's hand drops lower than it should. At least on my terms and look over to Sokka waiting for him to realize it but he is to busy making out with that girl. Well I can't just stand her get groped by this man. So I place my drink down and walk over.

"Excuse May I cut in? Thank you." I say before he even has a chance to answer.

As I pull Katara to the balcony she begins yelling at me. As I look to the moon.

"What is your problem I was just dancing?" Katara asks infuriated I interrupted her dance.

"Besides it's rude to intervene when someone's dancing." Katara says.

"Well why did you intervene? I mean you must have a reason." She says trying to pry.

"I don't know." I say solemnly.

Thinking about what I just did but I couldn't stand seeing her with another guy lately. What was wrong with me?

"I don't know is not an answer. What came over you? You've been doing that every time a guy asks me out or looks at me or even try to talk now tell" She says being cut off by me.

When I hear her continuing on I turn around grab her shoulders and pull her towards me our lips meeting instantly. Her lips are soft and cool and feel great against mine. I begin to move my lips and she responds not long after but long enough. As our lips move together in synchronization. I can no longer breathe and have to pull away.

"Did you ever think it's because I like you more than a friend?" I say shocked I just said that.

I can clearly see the shock written on her face. By this reaction I got scared and ran through the balcony doors through the people dancing and right past my mother to my room.

Little did I know that everyone was watching me all the way as Katara stood stunned.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Authors Note: Review! Thanks to all who did! If you want you can give me suggestions!


	8. The Ball Aftermath

Authors Note: Hey These Reviews keep coming. Thanks so much! I thought you might want to visit my other story And then she woke up. I also have a C2 Zuko and Katara Sun and MoonWater and Fire. I also have a forum Anything Zutara! Check it out! Enjoy!

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - -

Katara's POV

As I ran through the people and to the hallway I didn't know Fire Lady Ursa was right behind me.

"Katara, what's going on?" Fire lady Ursa asks.

"To tell you the truth I don't know." I tell her.

"I think I should talk to Zuko." She says as she starts up the stairs.

"No I think I should do it." I say.

"Are you sure?" Ursa asks.

"Yes." I say staring her right in the eyes.

"Alright." Ursa says as she steps out of the way allowing me to pass.

As I step up the stairs I can only imagine what I will say to Zuko.

-- -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"She's really grown up." I say stepping off the stairs.

"Yes. Although I believe Miss. Katara has always been mature and it only blossoms as she gets older." Uncle Iroh says.

"I suppose your right. I guess I can't accept the fact that my children and Katara and Sokka are growing up. It feels like just yesterday they moved in." I say as I head back in to the festivities with Uncle Iroh following.

- -- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Katara's POV

As I walk to Zuko's room which is right next to mine I remember when Fire Lady Ursa gave me the room next to him.

Flash back

"_Katara?" Fire Lady says as she opens the door._

"_Yes Fire Lady Ursa?" I say. _

"_I just wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering if you would like to move in to the room next to Zuko." Fire lady Ursa asks. _

_As I sit there processing what Fire Lady Ursa said I couldn't believe it. I could have a room next to Zuko. _

"_So what do you think?" Fire Lady Ursa asks. _

"_I'd love it!" I yell as I run up to her and give her a hug. _

"_Then you'll move in tomorrow first thing." Fire Lady Ursa says laughing. _

"_Thank you." I say as I lay my head on her shoulder. _

"_Your welcome." She says smiling while petting my hair. _

_But what I didn't know was that at my door was Azula viewing our heartfelt moment. With a face full of hurt and mischief._

Present Time

"Zuko open the door." I say while knocking.

"Zuko please." I ask desperate to talk to him.

I receive no answer and decide to try the knob and twist as the door opens. When the door opens I can see Zuko sitting on his bed with his back to the door.

"Zuko we need to talk." I say.

"About what? I've already said what I had to say to you." He says.

"But what about what I have to say?" I ask.

"Well you didn't say anything back there." Zuko mumbles.

"Like you gave me a choice. You ran away before I could respond." I say sternly.

"Let's just forget it ever happened." He says as he stands up.

"I don't want to forget it." I say as I walk towards him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I like you, too. Did you hear me I lik" I say being cut off in the middle of my sentence by his lips.

Unlike the other kiss downstairs this one is full of passion. His lips moving fast against mine as I try to keep up. In the middle of the kiss I can feel his tongue pushing at my lips asking for entrance. I eagerly allow him to enter as our tongues duel for power. Unbeknown to us we were being watched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Azula had been on her way to her room to freshen up and return to the ball when she heard talking in Zuko's room. Knowing Azula she had to stop and listen. But she had to make sure she wasn't caught by her mother. She saw Katara talking to Zuko but couldn't make out what they were saying until Zuko pulled her in for a kiss.

"So little Zuzu has a girlfriend. I always knew that Katara would be the perfect match for him their both weak." Azula says to herself as she walks back to the ball.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

Zuko's POV

When I broke the kiss I had initiated with Katara I could feel the smirk I had plastered on my face as I saw the look in eyes.

"This is defiantly better than the ball." She says smiling.

"So what know?" She asks now serious.

"Well I like you and you like me so theirs only one thing to do. Miss Katara will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" I ask smiling at her shocked expression.

"I'd love that very much." She says returning the smile.

When she finishes I immediately pull her in to a light kiss that is over before it even started. That night Katara and I talked and soon fell asleep together on my bed.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Fire lady Ursa's POV

As I walk to check on my children and Katara and Sokka I smile at the sight in Zuko's room. Katara is laying facing toward the door and Zuko the same with his arm securely wrapped around her. They are still wearing there clothes from the ball except Zuko has discarded his armor. I walk over to the bed and grab the blanket at the bottom. When I lay the blanket on top of them I can see the small smiles on both of their faces. I quickly cover them and leave the room with a smile closing the door on the way out.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

As I walk down the stairs I can see Iroh thanking the guests for coming and closing the door on their way out.

"This has been quite a night." I say to Iroh.

"Indeed it has. How are Zuko and Katara doing?" Iroh asks concerned.

"Good. They must have been talking and fallen asleep in Zuko's bed. I covered them with a blanket." I state.

"I'm glad everything turned out well." Uncle Iroh said.

In the middle of their conversation Sokka stumbles out of the ball room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night Lady Ursa." Sokka says going up the stairs.

"Good night Sokka sleep well." I reply.

Returning to my conversation I can only think of Zuko and Katara.

"Remember when Katara first moved in and she was a little home sick. We would wake up the next morning to find she had snuck in to Zuko's room in the middle of the night." I said.

"Yes. I remember how Zuko in his sleep would hold on to Katara protectively and when we tried to take her to her bed he wouldn't let go." Iroh said laughing.

"It seems that has not changed for when I got up there his arm was wrapped tightly around her." I say smiling.

"Maybe this time it has a different meaning behind it." Uncle Iroh says hinting.

"If it did I would not mind Katara is like a daughter to me and it was never hard to find a place for her in this family." I say.

"Well we should be getting to bed it is a bit late." Uncle said.

"I know it's been a long night. Good night Uncle." I say.

"Good night Ursa. Sleep well." Uncle says.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Katara's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to feel an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I turned in the embrace slowly as to not wake up the person that's arm was draped around my waist. When I turned I could just barely see in the moonlight that it was Zuko. He was lying here with a smile on his face and he looked so happy. I remember that we were talking and we must have fallen asleep. I felt so content in his arms as I just lay their and rest before sleep over took me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: I bet a lot of people would want to be in the room beside zuko but I prefer being in the room with him. ;) I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer. Continue reviewing! You guys are great!


	9. The next morning

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I think you can tell by the title that this is the morning after the ball. Enjoy! P.S. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I wake up as the sun begins to rise and I see the light hitting Katara's smiling face making it shine with beauty. I remember us falling asleep last night as I slowly slip out of the blanket hoping not to wake her up as she looks so content. I walk on to the balcony attached to my room as I watch the beautiful sight rising in to the sky announcing the beginning of a new day. But this sight is not as beautiful as the sight lying on my bed.

Hearing yawning and the movement on my bed I turn around to see a newly awake

Katara staring back at me with a large grin on her face.

"Good Morning." I greet.

"Good morning to you too." She greets me as she walks over to the balcony where I'm standing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say smiling at her as she examines the newly risen sun.

"I feel all dirty in my ball clothes I should go and change." She says looking down at herself.

"Here let me help you." I say lifting her and holding her bridal style while heading to her room next to mine.

"Zuko put me down." She says laughing.

"We are almost there." I say walking through her door.

"Now is this better." I say as I place her on the bed as I sit next to her.

"Much better. But I have to get dressed which means you have to get out." She says smiling as she pushes me to the door.

"It doesn't mean I have to get out. I could stay." I say smirking.

"Yes I'm sure you'd be a great help. But to me you'd only be a distraction." She says.

"Speaking of that." I say as I lean in for a kiss my lips hitting hers.

I can feel her lips move softly against mine as her hands make their way around my neck and mine around her waist. As our lips move in synchronization I begin to start moving her back when I feel us hit something and collapse on to her bed. Our lips begin moving faster and the kiss intensifies. My tongue begins asking for entrance as her mouth gladly opens allowing me to explore. Her taste is sweet and addictive like I'll never get enough. When I break the kiss I begin to kiss down her jaw until I hit her neck and suck on her pulse point. I can hear her mumble my name as I come up for air to look at her. Her face is flushed a light red color and her breath is coming out ragged as is mine. When we finally regain composure she speaks.

"I really should get dressed." She says smiling as she pushes me off.

"Alright." I say as I stand pulling her with me as I peck her on the lips one last time and leave her to get dressed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - --

Zuko's POV

As I finish getting dressed there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say sitting on my bed.

"Good morning Zuko. Did you get enough sleep?" my mother says smiling.

"Yes mom." I reply.

"Did Katara sleep well, too?" she asks trying to hold in a smile.

Not knowing my mother knew I tried to think why she would ask me that question. Then I remembered the blanket. Upon realizing that there wasn't a blanket on us when we fell asleep I assume it came from her.

"I'm assuming you knew Katara slept here?" I say now realizing what my mother was hinting at.

"Yes. You two always looked cute together." My mom said smiling.

After a few minutes of silence my mother asks me a question.

"Are you courting her now?" My mom asks.

"Yes." I say.

"She's a great person and a wonderful woman she deserves to be treated well. Can I trust you with this responsibility, Zuko?" My mom asks.

"I would never do anything to hurt her." I say seriously.

"I knew you would say that. Now why don't you get Katara and tell her breakfast is ready." Mom says going to the door.

"Okay." I say as my mom leaves me to my thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Katara's POV

"Katara it's time for breakfast." Zuko says knocking on my door.

"I'm coming." I say opening the door and starting down the stairs with Zuko in tow.

When I reach the dining room I can see Sokka taking a pile of Fire Nation Batter cakes and placing them on his plate.

"Sokka!" I yell.

"What?" Sokka mumbles with his mouth full of food.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" I say as we all begin taking some before Sokka eats the rest.

"You know no matter how long you live here I will never stop being amazed by your brother's eating abilities." Uncle Iroh whispers to me as we both chuckle.

Trying to change the subject Fire Lady Ursa brings up the ball.

"So Katara, Azula, Sokka, and Zuko did you enjoy the ball? For all of you this was the first." Lady Ursa asks.

"It was good." Sokka managed to get out.

"It was very nice, mom. You did a great job." Zuko responds.

"I agree. You did a wonderful job mother." Azula says smiling mischievously.

"Thank you Sokka, Zuko and Azula. What about you Katara?" Lady Ursa asks.

As I look up from my breakfast I can see everyone staring at me with different expressions. Lady Ursa and Uncle Iroh are looking at me with genuine grins. Zuko is looking with a light smile. Azula is still smiling mischievously and Sokka is too busy with his breakfast to notice what everyone else is doing.

"I loved it! The ball room was decorated beautifully with the flowers and other decorations. The music was nice and the food was fabulous. So altogether it was a successful first ball for me." I say enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the ball." Lady Ursa says continuing to eat her breakfast.

When the conversation is over I can feel someone's gaze locked on my face. As I turn my eyes lock with Zuko's as he smiles and winks at me secretly. When he returns to his breakfast I can feel a light blush creeping on to my cheeks.

- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Zuko's POV

As I move around the palace my thoughts filled with everything that's been going on I decide to make my destination my mother's garden. This is the only place I can truly be at peace.

As I enter the garden I can see Katara practicing her waterbending. Not wanting to disturb her I hide behind a bush close to the entrance of the garden. Her movements place me in a trance. I watch as she gracefully moves the water. I soon become curious and move forward but end up rustling the bush. I can see her notice this as I try and move back in to the bush.

I watch as her movements stop. The droplets of water are now hanging in midair, surrounding her. I can see her placing the water back in to the pond.

"Zuko, come out." She says as she sits on the edge of the pond.

"How did you know it was me?" I say as I make my way over to her.

"Because how many times have I caught you spying on me before?" She asks smiling.

"I wouldn't call it spying more scoping out." I say as I sit next to her.

"Sure." She says.

"Remember when I water whipped you in to the pond." She says laughing at the memory.

"Yeah that was the first time we trained together .If I remember correctly we agreed not to fight until we both said go but you went on three." I say.

"I told you my hand slipped." She says smiling.

"Sure." I say leaning in for a kiss.

As my lips hit hers, she responds with such a fire that could rival any fire nation civilian. But as soon as she responds I pull away. I can hear her whimper at the lost of contact.

"Sorry. My lips slipped." I say smiling at her. My face just inches away from the hers.

She smiles at this comment and places her hand on the back of my neck pulling me forward for another kiss. Just as our lips are about to meet an unwanted interference ruins the moment.

"Well, if it isn't Zuzu and his girlfriend." Azula says smirking.

We immediately move apart at the sound of the voice. We continue sitting on the pond's edge as Azula's smirking form stares at us. It wasn't so bad my mom knew but Azula was a different story.

- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: Cool! My chapters are getting longer! Anyway I want at least five reviews before I update. REVIEW!


	10. The Azula chapter

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I would like to take a minute to reply to some questions asked in the reviews. To Lone Wolf if you kill me I would not be able to finish the story. ;) Thanks to aniek90 for adding me to her alerts! She also brought up a good point she asked does zuko have his scar or did ozai die when zuko was a little kid or something? Unfortunately I could not answer for this will be part of the story. To scorpiogrl () Azula will have a bigger role in fact she has a BIG role in this chapter. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko"s POV

"What is it Azula?" I ask while standing in front of Katara.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the new relationship. I hope your both very happy." Azula replies smirking.

"We are." Katara says standing up and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Mom asks walking in to the garden.

"I was just congratulating Zuko on his relationship." Azula replies.

"Yes I see that. Azula I think its best you leave the garden." Mother says.

"Anything you say mother." Azula says walking out of the garden.

"Hello Katara and Zuko." My mom greets.

"Hello Lady Ursa." Katara says.

"Hi mom." I say.

"Uncle and I are going to the Fire Nation Festival tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to come with us." My mom asks.

I look at Katara and see her smiling and nodding.

"We'd like that." I reply.

"I'm glad." Lady Ursa says smiling.

"Well I better go. Uncle and I are going to market." My mom says.

"Have a good time." Katara says.

"I will. Goodbye." My mom says walking out of the garden to my awaiting Uncle.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

As I walk through the halls of the palace to my room I am deep in thought. What have I become? I feel like some sort of monster. But then I remember that hug that Katara and my mother shared. My mother loved Katara more than me. I just knew it.

Memory

"_Uncle, it's been such a long night but I finally got Katara to sleep." My mother says sitting down. _

"_Katara is just homesick a little. I believe she needs a trip to the Southern water tribe to cheer her up. Maybe a little visit to her home will make her feel better." Uncle says as he pours mother a cup of tea. _

"_I think your right. I know Katara loves it here but she does miss her home I'll write Hakoda tomorrow." My mother responds. _

"_This would be a good trip for all of us. A chance for Katara and Sokka to see their father. For you and I to get a vacation. Zuko could see Katara's home. Maybe Azula could see that all nations can live together." Uncle points out while handing mother a cup of tea. _

"_I just wish Azula could realize that all nations can live together in peace. I mean Katara realizes this. She and so many others have lost so much and are willing to fight so hard to get it back. I'm just worried that Azula might have to lose someone or something to this war before she'll realize this." My mother says then takes a sip of tea._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Present time: Azula's POV

As I replay this memory in my head I bump in to something hard.

"Sorry." Sokka says as he steps back.

"Watch where your going." I say as he steps aside allowing me to get by.

"Hey! You bumped in to me too." He says as I close the door to my room.

As I close the door I think about how harsh I was to every one. But I couldn't be turning soft this is what my father told me weaklings do and I wasn't a weakling. To tell you the truth I do like Sokka, a lot. But my father always told me that anyone who wasn't royalty was below us. I couldn't understand, Sokka and Katara acted exactly like us except of course Sokka's eating abilities that's just inhuman. But if they were exactly like us why were they below us. Was everything my father told me a lie? Was everything I believe a lie? Did I choose to believe his lies or was I forced to just to feel accepted by someone?

While deep in my thoughts I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me." Sokka says walking in the door.

"Come in." I say sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry I bumped in to you. But you really have to loosen up. Do you ever do anything for fun?" Sokka asks.

"When your Fire Nation royalty you can't have fun." I answer.

"Well Zuko and Katara have fun all the time and he's the Fire Nation prince." He says.

I sit there thinking about his question. He's right I never have fun. But what do I do for fun? All I've ever known is training.

"Look, I don't know if you're interested but the Fire Nation Festival is tomorrow would you like to go with me? I could show you how to have fun and if you don't enjoy yourself we can leave anytime." He says while scratching the back of his head nervously.

I think about my options. If I were to go through with my original plan for tomorrow I would be training all day. Even though I didn't want to admit it the Fire Nation Festival sounded, well like fun.

"Alright. I'll go to the Festival with you. Now you better leave." I answer pointing to the door.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He replies as he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

My heart was beating a mile a minute I couldn't believe that I was being escorted by the guy I secretly liked. I couldn't admit to liking Sokka for my father never approved of 'crossbreeding' and I would feel as though I have ashamed him. But their has always been a part of me that liked him ever since that day he moved in.

Memory: Azula's POV

"_Sokka you will be in the room next to Azula. It's at the top of the stairs to the left it's the second to last room." My mother directs. _

"_Thank Lady Ursa." Sokka replies. _

"_You're welcome Sokka." My mother says smiling. _

_I watch as he walks up the stairs and in to the room which is currently vacant next to mine. As soon as the door shuts I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen for my late breakfast. _

"_Lady Ursa where's the kitchen?" Sokka asks as he heads down the stairs stomach grumbling. _

"_I can see your hungry. It's right through the hallway the third door on the left." My mother answers. _

"_Thanks." He yells as he walks down the hallway, stomach grumbling._

"_Your welcome." My mother says laughing. _

_As he enters the kitchen I watch as he takes a large plate of breakfast and pours a drink and makes his way to the table in the dining room where I'm located. When I am done I pick up my plate as my mother has given the maid a day off. As I walk to the kitchen I do not notice the other individual coming at me both of us not paying attention. I feel as we collide he is able to hold on to his plate and is still standing while I am on the ground shattered dish ware surrounding me. As I regain my composure I am able to see a hand in front of my face offering me help as I accept it I am pulled up only to be face to face with Sokka._

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologizes. _

_I am shocked at his apology but do not say anything for I do not want to have to apologize to him. I lean down to pick up the remains of the dishes only to see him place his plate on the table and lean down to help me. As I collect the pieces of dishes my head bumps in to another and my eyes are met with his dark blue eyes. I can see him examining my eyes as if he is as interested in my eyes as I am in his. After a while he gives me a compliment, something I have never received from the opposite sex. _

"_You're really pretty." He says in almost a dazed voice. _

_I pull away at his comment and see him snap out of his daze. When we are done picking up the pieces he hands me his pieces and I through them away in the Kitchen and head to my room thinking of the Blue-eyed warrior and his comment. _

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

"Zuko I think I should tell Sokka about us." I say to him as we continue our walk in the palace gardens.

"Do you have to?" Zuko whines not wanting to tell Sokka.

"Zuko, we are going to the Festival tomorrow together. Don't you think he'll figure it out sooner or later?" I ask.

"Could it be later?" he asks stopping our walk to sit on a nearby bench.

"No. I would rather have him find out from me than some person that heard about it on the street. Remember what happened when we went to market and a merchant told Sokka that if he ate lichi nuts for 20 days for every meal he would be the ultimate warrior." I say.

"Yeah. The house was full of them and by the time we convinced him that it wasn't true the lichi smell was permanent." Zuko say laughing.

"Well I don't want their to be permanent damage if I don't tell him." I say.

"Fine tell him. But I don't want to be anywhere near him when you do." Zuko says.

"Thank you! I'll tell him now." I say as I peck him on the lips and go to tell my brother.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka's POV

As I sit there sharpening my boomerang I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me." Katara says.

"Come in." I say as I place my boomerang down.

"Sokka I want to tell you something important but you have to promise me you will stay calm." Katara tells me.

"Fine I promise. Now what's going on?" I ask.

"Well the other night at the ball Zuko admitted he liked me more than a friend and he kissed me and when I went to talk to him I ended up admitting to him I like him to and then we kissed again. Needless to say Zuko is now courting me." Katara says now taking a deep breath.

I sit there stunned at what my sister just said. I couldn't imagine, neither did I want to image him kissing my baby sister.

"He is so dead." I say picking up my boomerang.

I watch as Katara runs and blocks the door looking at me with her eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"You will not hurt him Sokka. I wanted to tell you about this relationship because I really care about Zuko and he cares about me. Now I'm a woman and don't need your permission to be courted by Zuko but all I wanted was a blessing or at least an Okay." She states.

I cringe as I listen to my baby sister call herself a woman. I myself am a man but I am not ready to admit to my sister being an adult. When she finishes her speech I think about what she said. Zuko has always treated her with respect so why should it change when he courts her? He has never hurt Katara emotionally or physically, if anything he's protected her.

"All right Katara you have my blessing." I choke out as I put my boomerang down.

"Thank you Sokka!" She yells as she runs forward and embraces me in a hug.

"Your welcome." I say as I return her embrace.

"I'm going to go tell Zuko." She yells as she runs down the stairs to her beloved.

As I look out the window to see Zuko and Katara embracing each other I can't help but hope that someday maybe Azula and I could be like that.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Authors note: I just wanted to say thanks to Tridonious for the idea of Sokka and Azula getting together. I'm hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit longer than usual. REVIEW!


	11. The Festival

Authors Note: OH MY! I have 50 reviews! Thank you to all my reviewers! I have to warn you Azula is really OOC. Anyway Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

I'm in my room preparing for the festival. But I'm having a horrible time figuring out what to wear and do with my hair and I have no idea what to do. Should I wear my armor or a robe? Should I leave my hair up or down? I have no idea what Sokka likes!!!!! If my father saw me now he'd be ashamed of my worrying over a boy.

As I pace my room only in my nightgown from the previous night I hear a light knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I yell at the person who is interrupting me in my crisis.

"It's me." Katara say as she walks in the room also in her nightgown.

"I don't mean to interrupt you but this is my first Fire Nation Festival and I have no idea what you wear to these things. I mean the ball was easy I wore a robe. But do I wear a robe or my training clothes? If I do wear a robe what length?" Katara says pacing while ranting her problems.

As I listen to her rant I realize that we could both be of help to the other one. But would she accept my offer?

"Katara?" I say smirking.

"Yes?" She says stopping her rant to look at me.

"I was having a very similar problem. I don't know what to wear when I go with your brother to the Festival. If you help me get ready for your brother I'll help you get ready for the festival. What do you think?" I seem so nice but in my situation if you liked a guy as long as I have and he decides to take you some place you'll do anything. Even barter with his sister.

"Alright. Let's start with you." Katara say smiling as she walks over to my closet.

"Why don't I pick something out while you take a bath?" Katara says.

I nod at a loss for words that she could be this kind to me after all of the things I did and said to her throughout the years. I move in to the washroom and take a long warm bath as I step out I wrap a towel tightly around my body and place a bath robe over it. When I step out of the room I see Katara has chosen a light red robe with little orange flowers and an orange sash. I watch as she walks over to me hands me the robe.

"Sokka would like you in this." She says smiling.

"Now you go get dressed while I get something in my room." She says running out as I get dressed.

When I walk out I can see Katara holding an orange flower. I watch as she breaks the flower off of the stem and places some water on it the flower freezing it on the petals. As she hands me the flower I examine it. The flower looks as though she just plucked it out of the newly fallen rain except this rain is stuck on the petals. I walk over to my mirror and sit at my stool.

"I don't mean to offend you but would you mind taking that little crown out of your hair." Katara asks nervously.

"Okay." I say as I take it out placing it on my dresser.

I place the flower where the crown. When Katara is done I look in to the mirror and for once I look normal and free. The robe Katara chose is made out of a simple silk and reaches to a little bit above my ankles. I amazed at how different I feel and look and I could only say two words. Words I never thought I'd ever utter to anyone.

"Thank you." I whisper as I turn around and look at Katara.

"Your welcome." She says as she smiles.

I continue standing their until I realize I have yet to help Katara. After all she had helped me with my appearance.

"I think it's my turn to help you." I say smiling as I walk in to her room.

I head directly to her closet and through it open. I know not only was her plea to find a robe for the Festival but for one that would attract Zuko. I look in closet and realize that she has nothing I could use. Until I realize a dress my mother bought for me when she visited the Water Nation. I quickly walk back in to my room and grab the dress that has remained in the back of my closet for months and return to her room.

"This dress I have never worn but my mother bought it for me on her vacation to the Water Nation. I don't look very good in this color if you want it you can have it after the Festival too." I say holding up the dress.

"Oh I love it. Are you sure?" She asks grabbing the dress form me.

"I would never have worn it anyway. It's such a waste to have it hang in my closet collecting dust." I say waving my hand.

"I'll go put it on right now." She says running in to her dressing room.

As she gets dressed I find a head band that matches the dress perfectly. When she comes out I immediately instruct her to sit on her stool. I then release her hair form its braid and tell her to comb it out as I go to retrieve her head wrap. When I come back she put the head band in and we are ready. Although before we leave Katara put a necklace in that she wears everyday.

"Why do wear that all the time?" I ask curious of her answer.

"My mother died in a Fire Nation raid. When she died this was all I got. I guess I wear it all the time so that I feel like I have a little piece of her every where I go." She replies looking down.

I can see that was hard for her and I'm trying to be nice and shouldn't have pried. Since I know that about her I feel that she should now something about me and I decide to tell her something I have kept secret from everyone else.

"I wear my father's ring when I sleep. It was his wedding ring. I sometimes feel closer to him when I wear it so I understand how you feel with your mother's necklace. Although sometimes I only wear it because I feel like he's the only one who will accept me. My mother doesn't care and I don't have my friends since Ty Lee and Mai moved." I say but as soon as I finish the statement I couldn't believe I had just said that. I was actually being nice and it felt good. It was so easy to talk to Katara. I felt I could trust her and I had never done that with anyone else since my father.

"That's not true your mother adores you and would love to spend time with you. You also have Uncle, Zuko, sokka, and me. Your not alone, Azula. You can be happy just when you realize you like it don't hide it by hurting people or being angry. Don't be what anyone want's you to be. Be Azula." Katara says.

As we stand next to each other looking in the full length mirror. I can see Katara truly meant what she said and it was time for me to stop being what my father wanted me to be and start being Azula.

"Do you think we are over dressed?" Katara says looking at herself in the mirror.

"At any Fire Nation event you are never over dressed. Believe me you will see plenty of people walking around in fancy robes." I say.

"Katara and Azula it's time for the Festival." My mother alerts.

"Coming!" I yell.

"Time for the Festival." Katara says as she begins her walk down the stairs with me not far behind.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I watch as Katara makes her way down the stairs. She is dressed in a dark blue robe the color of the night Sky with a snow white sash embroidered with snowflakes made out of dark blue thread. The robe only reaches to her knees and her long sultry legs are being shown off. Her hair is down and she has a white headband with the Water Nation insignia embroidered on it. On her feet she is wearing a new kind of shoe called a sandal- high heel which elevates her two inches. The effect she has on me feels like some on is shooting lightning up my spine and I shiver and this.

"You look amazing." I stutter. As she walks up I almost for get to give her the flower I was holding. I hand her the flower and watch as she smiles as sniffs the flower. When she looks up she kisses me on the check and I can smell her sweet scent. I will definitely have to thank my uncle for suggesting to give her a flower.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear as she pulls away. I hold my arm out waiting for her to accept as she interlocks her arm with mine and as we make our way to the Festival.

"No! You are not wearing that out in pub" Sokka says about Katara's outfit.

"Sokka look." Katara says cutting off Sokka and pointing to the stairs.

I watch as Sokka turns around and his mouth drops at the sight of my sister. I have to admit my sister looks happy. The expression on her face is one I've never seen before as she sees Sokka waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As she walks over to him Katara giggles for Sokka looks like he will faint. Azula hooks her arm through his and he immediately snaps back in to reality.

"Great job lover boy." Katara says as we exit the palace and meet my mother and Uncle who are waiting outside and head to the Festival.

-- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka's POV

"You look beautiful." I say practically drooling over Azula. I look at her expression and see that she I was not ready for that compliment and has light blush she is trying to hide.

To change the subject and begin the fun I promised I lead her over to a food stand.

"Welcome Princess and Sir." The food vendor says tipping his hat.

"What can I get you?" He asks.

Knowing Azula may never have ordered Festival food I order for her.

"We'd like two Fire Nation Flame cottons." I say.

"Coming right up." Says the vendor as I hand him two coins as he hands us the treat.

I watch as Azula examines the Festival food and pulls a piece off as if testing it. I see her mouth tips curl up a little as she begins eating the delicacy.

"It looks a little strange but tastes good." She says continuing to eat it.

"It is good. I'm kind of an expert on food." I say.

"I know. What's that food?" She says as she walks over too it after finishing her snack. I couldn't help but smile she liked food as much as I do.

"You're perfect." I say mumbling lost in my thoughts.

"What?" She says.

After realizes what I just said I say nothing and continue our food search.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

Katara and I had wondered off in our own direction after Uncle and mom decided to check out the Festival shopping. We were currently in the animal area and I saw Katara looking at the animals with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask walking over to her.

"Those turtle ducks should be free. Not confined to a little patch of land and a puddle." Katara states watching the mother leading her Baby turtle ducks around there small area. I had to agree with Katara they didn't belong here.

"I have a plan." I say walking up to the person who owns the turtle duck family.

"Zuko what are you doing!" Katara says as I approach the owner.

"How much for the Turtle ducks?" I ask.

"Their not for sale. There the biggest attraction here." He says defiantly.

"Well to bad." I say as I slap a couple of coins in his hand and grab a basket from a nearby vendor dropping a coin for it as I make my way to Katara.

"Grab them quickly." I say.

"What did you do Zuko?" She says as we place the turtle ducks in the basket. I can see the owner running through the crowd.

"Don't worry but we have to get to the palace quick." I say grabbing her hand and running as she holds onto the Basket full of quacking turtle ducks.

I hold on tightly to Katara as we weave our way through crowds of people, Vendors and merchants. I can hear the owner yelling at us through the crowds. As I can tell by his voice he's not far behind. I know we can make a run for it as I pick up speed Katara doing the same and make it through the Palace gates as they close behind us. I stand there heaving as I look over to Katara holding on to the basket tightly, her chest heaving as well.

"Come on." I say grabbing her hand as we walk to my destination my Mother's garden.

"What are we doing here?" Katara asks as I take the basket from her and sit at the edge of the pond."

"Releasing the turtle ducks." I say as I begin taking them out of the basket. I look up and see her walking over to help me take them out of the basket. I watch as a baby turtle duck has gotten stuck on the edge of the pond and Katara quickly grabs it and places it in the water. When all of them are out we watch as the baby's follow their mom around swimming happily in the pond. But a baby has trailed off and it swims over to Katara and quacks happily. Her face lights up at this and she pets the turtle duck as it leaves and returns to its mother.

"I think they like it here." Katara says looking over at me.

"So do I." I say smiling as I place an arm around Katara and I sit there in complete silence with only the sounds of quacking turtle ducks.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Azula's POV

"Thank you." I whisper quietly to Sokka.

"Your welcome." Sokka replies.

"You showed me how to have fun. I could never repay you for that." I say looking down.

"There is one thing." Sokka says as he lifts my chin up and places his lips upon mine. I am shocked at first but soon recover and lightly move my lips against his. The kiss soon ends as he pulls away.

"Goodnight Sokka." I say walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Azula." I hear him say as I slowly close my door. As I hear the click of my lock I place my fingertips to my lips. My first Kiss. That night I slept with a smile on my face and with out my father's ring.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I really wanted to try and establish Sokka and Azula this chapter and try and connect Azula and Katara a little. There going to need it. Anyway I hope it was okay! REVIEW!


	12. Why?

Authors Note: Thanks for the Reviews! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -

Katara's POV

With so much going on lately Lady Ursa took the week off which gave me the week off. I walk out of the garden for I have just finished training with Zuko. As I walk by a table near the sitting room I spot a picture of Zuko I've never seen before I pick it up to examine it more closely. In the picture Zuko is wearing armor of course smaller than he wears now but still armor he is sitting alone in his mothers garden which means that this picture was taken when he least noticed but as I squint I realize that his hair is up in a top- knot. I am shocked for as long as I've known Zuko he's never had a top- knot. Curious about this I walk to find Lady Ursa taking the picture with me.

"Lady Ursa?" I say as I see her in the garden.

"Yes Katara?" she says turning around.

"In this picture Zuko has a top-knot but as long as I've known him he's had spiky hair. What changed after this picture?" I ask my curiosity piqued as I hand her the picture.

I watch as Fire Lady Ursa's expression turns grim as she examines the picture.

"I think you should ask Zuko, Katara. What he has to tell you is his story to tell not mine." She says as she hands me the picture.

"Thank you. I'll go ask him now." I say as I walk out.

When I reach Zuko's door I knock two times and wait a few seconds and then knock three more times. This has been our special knock since we first met so we always know who it is.

"Come in." He yells.

I open the door to find Zuko dressed in an Earth kingdom robe. Ever since we were younger I liked to wear different nation's clothing. Since I had been around Zuko he soon picked it up and we both own at least four robes from every nation.

"Hey." He says as he pecks me on the lips as a greeting.

"Hey. I have something to ask you." I say as I sit on his bed.

"You can ask me anything what it is." He says sitting next to me.

"Well I saw this picture on a table and I was wondering why you don't have that haircut anymore. I mean I learned from my culture classes that is the traditional hair cut for Fire Nation men. With you being the prince I thought you'd have it. What happened?" I ask curiously.

As I hand him the picture his face pales and he turns his head.

"Don't ask me that." He says quietly.

"Why not?" I say.

"Just don't." He says handing me the picture back.

"Zuko I told you about my mother. I trusted you with that information and you can't even answer why you have a different haircut." I say madly about to leave as I feel a strong hand grip my wrist softly.

"Do you really want to know?" He says as he looks in to my eyes.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"Ok." He says leading me to his bed as I sit.

"When I was younger a year before my dad died I spoke out against him and he challenged me to an Agni Kai. An Agni Kai is a fire duel between two people. Because he was my father I refused to fight him and just as he was about to start my mother stepped in front of me. My father yelled at her to step out of the way because he wanted me to learn not to speak out against him but my mother held her ground. When she turned around and told me to leave my father threw a ball of fire at her and it hit her neck. I stood there and watched as my mother fainted and my father walked away. I quickly signaled my uncle to help me get her to the healer and my mother was okay a few days later but is forced to live with burn scars on her neck. When my father died I cut my top-knot symbolizing my separation from him. I vowed never to be like my father after what he did to my mother. Since then I've never grown a top-knot. I don't want to be my father. " He says finishing his story.

I couldn't believe the story he just told me. It all made perfect sense Fire Lady Ursa always wore her hair down and Zuko never talked about his father. I was shocked how a human being could be so heartless to attack his own child and burn his wife. I look up to see Zuko's reaction and realize this must have been hard for him telling me.

"You could never be like him Zuko. Your kind and sweet and brave. Every quality your father wasn't." I say as I walk over and caress his face. I feel him relax as he leans in to my soft caresses.

"Thank you for telling me." I say as I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Your welcome." He whispers as he returns the gesture and we just stand there holding each other in the middle of his room.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -

Authors Note: I'm sorry if it's short but I'm going to be busy and wanted to update. The next chapter will be focused on Azula and Sokka and I'm hoping to skip ahead awhile in the chapter after that. I might not update for awhile. REVIEW! P.s The haircut Zuko has in this story is the haircut he had in the Season Finale. P.s.s. I'm going to try and get to the BIG Chapter in the chapter about three chapters from now.


	13. Daddy Dearest Appears

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Azula's POV

I sit here looking at the moon and thinking about that dream I just had.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --

The Dream

"_Azula!" Father yells._

"_Who is it?" I say as I walk towards the figure it's shadow covered by a thick fog. _

"_It's me. Your father." The figure says. _

"_What are you doing here you passed on." I say not believing this figure. _

"_Every spirit is allowed to have dream interruptions with mortals. What are you doing Azula allowing that peasant to court you? I wanted you to take over my plans. Continue the family name." Father says as he steps out of the fog allowing me to see him more clearly. _

"_But I might love him." I say timidly looking down. _

"_Love! Love is for weaklings like your brother and mother. They are worth nothing. But you Azula could be something. I demand you be something or else." Father says._

"_No!" I yell. _

"_Then prepare to meet the consequences!" My father yells._

_I watch as my father relinquishes a ball of fire. I watch as it heads straight at me but just before it hits me I jump out of the way. I get up and begin firing rapidly at him and he merely steps out of the way. He begins returning the favor as he creates whips of fire shooting them straight out at me and wrapping them around my body. I scream at the pain but quickly he releases me from his grasps. _

_I try every move I know except one and all of them are deflected by this man who I called father. I realize the only move I haven't tried might be my only chance. I spread my legs wide and take a deep breath and begin moving my arms blue fire begins to appear at my fingertips and as I aim a giant blast of fire knocks me to the ground. I stand up only to see my father glowing a bright red. He is surrounded by fire and he's eyes are glowing. But as I prepare to attack I see Sokka enter the room through I door I didn't notice before. He is glowing a whitish- blue and is smiling at me but as I yell to tell him to leave he becomes engulfed by flames and has soon perished. I look over to see my father laughing at the sight. _

"_Stop! I surrender! I surrender!" I say sobbing. _

"_Good." He says smiling. _

_But just as I think every thing is over I see Zuko, Katara, Mother and Uncle standing beside him in chains. He releases them one by one and kills them as I watch. None of them are able to protect them selves._

"_Azula you have to help us! Please!" He yells at me. _

"_I'm sorry brother I can't." I whisper sobbing._

"_Behave yourself Azula if you don't want to end up like them." He says as he points to the pile of my now dead family as he disappears in to the darkness. _

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Present time.

I look out the window as my memory of the dream ends. The warm rain is falling everywhere. I liked being myself and I want to continue. But what if my father comes back and haunts me until he has his way? Or worse Haunts Sokka and drives him out my life forever. Contemplating my decision is making me drowsy as my eyelids become heavy and close.

- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - -- - --

The next day: Azula's POV

This morning as I got up early and trained I realize that I was a fool to fall for Sokka. I became a weakling like my father despised. I trained hard trying to make up for the time I lost at the Festival. My legs and arms moving at full speed never stopping to rest.

"Hi Azula." The peasant (Sokka) Says walking in carrying a fruit.

"I'm training what do you want!" I say as my back is to him and my training continues.

"I brought you a snack. Maybe you could take a break." He says sitting on a bench in the training room.

"I can't take breaks. Breaks are for weaklings." I say as I push myself. Sweat dripping down my face.

"You've been training all day. You did not even eat anything." He says as tries to hand me the fruit.

I kick the fruit out of his hand and stop my training.

"I'm not hungry." I say as I walk out of the training room leaving a deeply confused Sokka behind.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Azula's POV

I walk out of my bathing room fully- dressed to see Sokka sitting on my bed his face contorted in to an angry expression.

"What is up with you? Yesterday you're completely calm and today you're training yourself so hard you don't have time to eat." Sokka yells.

"I had time to clear my head last night and I realized I don't have time for fun and peasants like you." I say turning my back to him.

"Peasants like me! If I remember correctly you were having fun with this peasant yesterday!" Sokka yells standing up.

"It was a misconception on my part. I do not belong at festivals or with peasants." I say.

"You see I was not born for fun. I was born for training and ruling the Fire nation and Zuko's too much of a coward to be ruler. I must take his place as my father intended. I must carry on his plans." I say.

I turn around when I finish to see Sokka standing inches away from my face.

"You talk too much." He says as he leans his face in to mine.

His lip hit mine and all thoughts of training, my father and being ruler of the Fire nation fly out the window. The kiss he gave me the night of the Festival was nothing like this. The kiss is becoming intense as he asks for entrance o my mouth. I eagerly open as his tongue slips in. My tongue comes to meet him and the tips of our tongues touch shooting electricity down my back causing me to shiver in his grasp. As he pulls away a soft whimper escapes my lips. I open my eyes to see him smiling down on me and I can't help but return it. As he is about to speak I cut him off by placing my lips on his in a light kiss. I know that I still have a lot to figure out but I know who I want to be and who I want to be with and that's all I need for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Authors Note: This I basically wanted to focus on Sokka and Azula! Azula has to be confused about her future it makes the story fun! Anyway I hope the next chapter will be the Lemon scene between Zuko and Katara.Aang and Hakoda will be showing up soon! Thanks so much to Tridonious for the help with this chapter! Please take a moment to give Tridonious a round of applause for the help! (Clap, clap, clap). Now I like to get the reviewers opinions so do you think the lemon scene should be in Katara's or Zuko's POV? Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Steam

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I wanted to make sure it was good! I did not have time to go over it but I hope its okay! Enjoy!

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

1 year later: Zuko's POV

I sit here in my mother's garden trying to think of what to do for Katara. It is our one year anniversary tonight and I decided to plan something special. My head is filled with ideas but none of them seem to be good enough for Katara. Wait, My uncle I'll go see if he has any ideas. I walk through the palace until I reach my uncle who is currently sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Uncle?" I say as I walk in.

"Hello there nephew would you like some tea?" Uncle asks.

"No thank you uncle. I need your help." I say.

"Well, why don't you have a seat." He says.

"What is it that I can help you with nephew?" He asks as I sit.

"Katara and my 1 year anniversary is coming up and I kind of want to do something nice for her. But I don't know what to do. Do you have any suggestions?" I ask.

"Your one year anniversary you say. Well you and Miss. Katara spend an awful lot of time in your mother's garden. Why don't you set up a nice dinner in there?" He says smiling.

"That's a great idea." I say.

"Yes. I'm sure Miss. Katara will love it." Uncle says smiling and taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you Uncle." I say.

"Your welcome nephew." He says as I walk out ready to start my plans for the big night.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

I walk into my room exhausted after my meeting with all the ambassadors and Lady Ursa. The ambassadors just wouldn't let up on some of their demands I mean Fire Lady Ursa has such a great plan but if these big-headed jerks continue bickering we will never get anywhere. I walk over to my bed and lay down only to hear a crunch as soon as I hit the bed. Baffled at what made the sound I stand up to see a note and a robe laid on my bed. I lift up the note and read over it.

_Dearest Katara, _

_On this day four years ago you became my friend and my only companion. We played together trained together you helped me smile and laugh again. You helped me through hard times and I helped you through yours. You held me when I cried and giggled with me when I laughed. But today is also special because on the exact day three years later after we became friends we decided it best for us for me to court you. Katara, Your smile brightens my day and your laugh fills me with hope. I believe with so much that happened for us on this day it is only proper for us to call it our anniversary. I wanted to do something special for you so put on the robe I placed out for you and meet me in the place where it all started at 7. _

_Sincerely, _

_Zuko _

My eyes are blurry and full of tears. I wipe them with my sleeve and look down on my bed to see the robe he has chosen. The robe is a sapphire blue with tiny red and blue jewels sewn on to it. The robe gets lighter in color as you go up until you reach the collar which is snow white. I run my hand over it ever so lightly. I look at my clock located at the far side of my room and realize it's already six. After seeing the time I begin to rush and get ready to bathe. After bathing I place my robe on and leave my hair down because I know Zuko likes that. I fasten my mother's necklace around my neck and I take a deep breath.

- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I stand here in my mother's garden in my best Fire Nation robe. I wait eagerly for Katara for my uncle helped me pick out her robe. My uncle and Mother are currently shopping at a new market and Sokka took Azula to a new restaurant meaning Katara and I are the only ones here. My mind is elsewhere until Katara walks in. The robe my uncle and I picked clings to her curves and fits her perfectly. The bottom of the robe just sweeps over the floor and her hair is down and wavy.

As she walks over to me I can't believe that she's mine. This all seems like a dream and I don't want to wake up.

"Happy anniversary." She whispers in my ear then pulls back.

I regain my composure and say the same to her. I hold out my arm for her to take and escort her to the table. The entire garden is lit by candles and sitting in the middle is a table full of food and two chairs. I look at her face for a reaction and her eyes are wide and her mouth his turned into a smile. I smirk at her expression as I pull out her chair and she takes the seat. When she is seated I walk to mine and the meal begins.

"This is beautiful." She says looking around.

"So are you." I say confidently.

I can see her blush and look down at her plate.

"Let the meal begin." I say.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

Katara's POV

"That was delicious." I say commenting on the food.

"Yes it was." He agrees.

"Remember that picture I had of you when you had just come to live with us and you had to meet the nobles and when you tried to curtsy you tripped." He says.

"I was hoping you had burned that picture." I say.

"Why would I do something like that?" He asks.

"Maybe I just had glimmer of hope that you would destroy that picture." I sat laughing.

"When we started taking pictures I kept a photo album. Would you like to see it?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

"It's up in my room let's go." Zuko says as he starts heading to the stairs.

When we reach his room he immediately heads to his desk and opens the drawer. He pulls out a large red book that has the words Photo Album in gold on the front. He walks over to me and holds it out for me to see. I open it curious as to what pictures he kept. The first page is full of pictures of Zuko and me training. As I continue to look through it all of the memories of when we were younger come back and I can't help but giggle. But when I reach half-ay through the album the rest of the pages are blank.

"What happened to the other pictures?" I ask.

"Their weren't any. I was hoping that I could we could work on the second part together." He says smirking.

"I'd love that." I say handing him back he photo album and he places it back in the desk.

When I look up at him our eyes catch. Blue lock onto gold as we just stand there staring into each others eyes until zuko breaks eye contact and leans forward and catches my lips in a light kiss. As soon as his lips hit mine my lips react and move against his softly. The kiss becomes more passionate as he asks for entrance to my mouth and I eagerly allow him to. Our tongues duel and that kiss that was once light is now full of passion and lust. When I can't breathe anymore Zuko pulls back allowing me to catch my breath. I can see him smirking as he leans forward again and continues the kiss like it never ended. I am so lost in his passionate kisses I do not even realize that my knees had hit the back of the bed and we were now laying on it. I can feel Zuko extract his lips from mine and he begins to move downward biting and nibbling on my neck as he goes. When he reaches my pulse point he sucks on it and I can't hold in my moan any longer. I need him now. My thoughts are clouded by his passion but my hands slip down to his sash working to get it undone. When he feels this his head comes up from my neck and he gives me a questioning glance. Not needing to hear him ask it I nod and roll him over.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

As she rolled me over I can feel her working to get my sash off. I lay here thinking of what this amazing girl is doing to me. I can't think straight as I feel my robe being slipped off. Not wanting to be outdone I stand her up and untie her sash like a pro. I watch as the silk robe falls of her body pooling around her feet. She stands very still only the light of the fire in the fireplace illuminating the room. I can see a faint blush tingeing her cheeks. Knowing she might not make the first move I step forward slowly.

When I reach her I grab her hand and lead her back to the bed. I lay her down and give her a kiss I'm hoping will reassure her. Just as this thought passes my mind I can feel her relax underneath my body.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

His kisses are amazing and are all the reassurance I need. Moving my body to flip us over I succeed and break our kiss to nip on his neck. I kiss his neck leaving little nips every once in a while and make my way to his jaw as I place feather light kisses there. I make my way to his chest nipping and sucking my way down when he realizes how far down I am he flips us over and pins my arms above my head. His kisses begin at my neck and soon there is too much clothing in the way for his liking as he unwraps my breast wrap and takes off my underwear.

- - - -- -- -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- -

Zuko's POV

I look down and the view that I see is the most beautiful thing. Her breasts round and look oh so soft, her waist is skinny and her hips are perfect. Her legs are long and curvaceous. I look up to see her blushing madly as my eyes roam over her body. She's perfect. No longer able to hold myself back I lean down and begin to massage her breast in between my fingers. The sound she makes is a loud squeak but when I lean down and twirl my tongue around her nipple that squeak soon turns in to a moan. The moan continues as I give the same treatment to her other breast. When I finish with her breast my hand moves up her leg past her knee and to her thigh by accident my hand brushes her womanhood and she whimpers. The sound she made is addictive and I open her legs a little and insert a finger into her quickly her eyes widen at the surprise of something inside of her but she soon begins to moan as I slowly move it in and out she begs for more as I insert another finger and move faster until three of my fingers are pumping in and out of her. Her moans don't end and she continues with every move of my fingers. I wiggle my finger inside of her and she moans my name loudly. My name echoes throughout my room as I pull out my fingers and lick the juices off.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - --- - - -- -- - -

Katara's POV

I whimper at the feeling of no longer having something inside of me. My head is spinning and only one thought come to mind.

"I need you know." I whisper in his ear.

"This is going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you." He says as I smile at his concern.

"I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay." He responds.

I watch as he looks in between my legs to see if I'm ready but I can already feel the wetness and I know I'm ready. He gets up and takes off his boxers and my eyes widen at the size. I look at his face to see him smirking and blush at being caught. He walks forward and lies down on top of me and he looks me in the eyes and I nod.

He pushes in and begins to move forward and when he reaches my hymen he pulls back and presses forward and breaking my womanhood forever marking me as his. When he does this he kisses me swallowing my whimper and stops moving allowing me to adjust to his size. A single tear rolls down my cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb. When I am fully adjusted I begin moving my hips signaling that I'm ready. Taking this as that signal he begins moving and within minutes our hips are synchronized. Heat is spreading through my body. The fire in my stomach is burning out of control. Moan after moan escapes my lips. As he drives me to release I scream out his name and the inferno that was once burning has been extinguished. Only a few moments later Zuko comes and collapses on top of me breathing heavily.

He soon rolls off and pulls up the covers placing them over us. He wraps his arm around my waist and I can hear his breathing soon turn soft when he falls asleep. I look over at him and smile at him being my first.

"I love you." I whisper but I know he doesn't hear me.

My eyes are becoming heavy with sleep but before my eyes close I swear I see a haze of steam.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: I hope it was worth the wait. More action to come! Please Review!


	15. The Visitor

Authors Note: I'm sorry for not updating quickly but my grandmother broke her ankle and foot and I had to help her. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- --

Katara's POV

The next morning I woke up to an arm draped around my waist. I turn and see Zuko still asleep and the memories of last night flood my mind and cause me to smile. But my smile soon turns to a frown as I realize I am late for a meeting. Getting up I collect my clothes that were so carelessly thrown on the floor the previous night. After I am dressed I write a quick note to Zuko and make my way to the door only to take a moment to glance back at Zuko and make my way to my room to dress and bathe to go to the meeting.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -

Zuko's POV

I wake up to find only a letter hastily written by the occupant that was once here in this empty spot.

_Good morning Zuko, _

_ Last night was wonderful and I can only hope you slept as well as I did. Unfortunately though I remembered I have a meeting and I should be out at two. Meet me at the entrance of the market._

_ Love,_

_Katara _

I smirk at Katara's letter and look forward to seeing her later. Suddenly I feel dirty and make my way to the bathing room to wash off the grime. Most likely from the previous night.

- - --- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - -

Iroh's POV

I stumble around the house with a teacup in hand until I hear a knock at the door. Seeing that a maid isn't around I place my teacup down and answer the door. When I open it a messenger is standing there with a letter in hand.

"Is a Katara here?" The messenger asks.

"No. But I'll be sure to give it to her." I say taking the letter.

"Have a nice day." The messenger says tipping his hat.

"Thank you." I say closing the door.

I walk over to the stairs to see Zuko coming down them.

"Hello Prince Zuko. Where are you off to?" I ask smiling.

"I'm going to meet Katara." He responds.

"A letter just came for Miss. Katara. Why don't you take it to her?" I say holding it out.

"Sure Uncle. Goodbye." He says taking the letter and leaving.

"Goodbye." I respond as I take my tea in to the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Katara's POV

I stand at the entrance of the market waiting for Zuko. The meeting just left out and I was excited to see him. The crowd is large as it always is but I can see Zuko coming through it heading towards me.

"Hello." He says giving me a kiss that is a bit more passionate than it should be in public.

"Hello." I say smiling.

"So how was the meeting?" He asks taking a hold of my hand.

"It was a lot of bickering." I respond my stomach beginning to growl.

"Are you hungry?" Zuko asks smirking.

I nod my head blushing.

"How about we go here?" He says walking in to a restaurant.

"Okay." I say.

We walk over to a table and sit.

"Oh, I almost forgot a letter came for you today." He says digging in his robe and handing me a letter.

I read over it and soon my expression brightens.

"Who's it from?" Zuko asks curiously.

"It's from my father. He and Aang are coming to visit next week." I say smiling.

"That's good." He says.

"I'm so glad. You'll be able to meet Aang." I say just as the waitress comes up to take our order.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Katara's POV

When Zuko and I came back to the palace we decided to train. We heard a knock on the door and Uncle went to get it. When we walk out I see a man in red armor and a topknot.

"Hello Prince Zuko." He greets.

"Hello Commander Zhao." Zuko says.

"Who is this lovely woman?" He says smiling maliciously at me.

"I'm Katara." I say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Commander Zhao." He says.

"I best get Fire Lady Ursa." Uncle Iroh says.

While Iroh was gone Sokka and Azula joined us and exchanged pleasantries. But it seemed odd to me when Zhao kissed Azula on her hand and lingered for a few seconds. His lips were soon removed when Fire Lady Ursa came out.

"Hello Commander Zhao. How may I help you?" Lady Ursa asks smiling.

"If you don't mind could we have a conversation in private?" Zhao asks.

"Of course." Fire Lady Ursa says leading him in to her study.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"Please have a seat." I offer.

"Thank you." He responds taking a seat in front of my desk.

"Now what would you like to talk about?" I ask.

"Well before your late husband died he called me to him on his bedside. He told me their was a document in his desk that he wanted to give me. I went and gave it to him and he signed it handing it to me. He told me it was a betrothal document. He wanted me to marry Princess Azula when she turns 16. I decided now was the best time." He says handing me the document.

I couldn't believe the nerve of my husband to sign our daughter away like she was an item. But at the bottom of the document was indeed my husband's signature. Even though this document clearly stated he was to marry Azula I wasn't about to allow him to marry Azula.

"You can't marry Azula. I'm sorry." I say handing him the document back.

"But Lady Ursa this was your husband's last wish." He says tucking the document back in to his armor.

"Well it is my wish that you don't marry Azula." I say calmly.

"I have a signed document. It can not be protested it has your husband's signature you may be the Fire Lady now but you cannot fight this document." He says as he walks over to a book shelf and takes a book out placing it on my desk open on page 189.

"In fact Fire Lady Ursa it states that a document cannot be revoked after a Fire Lord has signed it." He says smiling.

"You have 2 weeks. I will come for my bride then. Good day." He says leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Zuko's POV

We all watch when Zhao walks out and leaves closing the door behind him. All of our heads turn towards my mother's study that is creaking opening revealing my mother.

"What's going on?" I ask speaking up.

"Zhao has a document signed by Fire Lord Ozai before he passed. It states he is to marry Azula." My mother admits.

A bunch of different reactions are being shouted out until my mother calms everyone enough for her to speak.

"Now I said he has a document stating it I never said I was going to allow him to marry Azula." Fire Lady Ursa says.

"So what do we do?" I say my only be the calm one.

"We look for a loophole. Something he cannot question. Which means we read." She says escorting everyone in to her study.

- - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

We are sitting on the study floor all of us reading and looking. Books and dinner plates scattered around us. All of us have gone through at least 20 books and still nothing. Until a page in the book I'm reading intrigues my interest.

"I think I found something." I say as everyone looks up from there books.

"What does it say?" Azula asks as everyone crowds around me.

"It says 'There is a way to tell if a document is authentic or not." But as I flip the page to read more I see a page has been ripped out.

"What else?" Zuko asks.

"Nothing. The page that has it on has been ripped out." I say showing it to everyone.

"That was our only chance." Sokka yells.

"Something tells me Zhao had something to do with this." Uncle says.

A myriad of emotions break out and I can barely stand looking at the print in these books anymore.

"Okay. Let's all go to our rooms. We will rest and figure it out tomorrow." Fire Lady Ursa says getting up and every one else follows.

We all exchange our goodnights and head to our rooms.

- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: I had to add a villain and who better than Zhao? Anyway thanks for reading! Review!


	16. Don't you knock?

Authors note: I decided that since I made you guys wait a little longer than normal for the last chapter I'd give you a treat. A full out LEMON treat! Enjoy! Hope you can forgive me!

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Katara's POV: The same night

When I reached my room I realized I had yet to bathe. I had been training and I didn't want to go to bed feeling dirty. I reach the bathing room strip down and get in relaxing in the warm water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I am currently walking down the halls because I didn't have any towels and didn't feel it necessary to call a maid. Thinking Katara is asleep I slowly walk to her bathing room trying to keep quiet. I open the door to be met with a sight I was not expecting. Katara is standing in a thin almost see through towel her hair is wet and the tendrils are flowing down her back.

I become stiff when she turns around her eyes widen at the site of me in her room in her current state of dress. Before I know it the space that was once separating us a moment ago is gone. My lips are on hers viscously attacking them. My hands wrap around her waist and hers around my neck. My tongue pushes lightly at her lips and she allows me in her tongue soon comes out too play. Tongues wrestling as I clumsily step back out through the door and in to her room. My knees hit the bed and my mouth never leaves hers.

Her hands eagerly pull at my sash releasing it in mere seconds revealing my boxers. I unwillingly pull my lips from hers. I slowly open the towel revealing her completely to me. Her body is still wet and I capture her lips again for the mere sight of her makes me harden. While kissing her my hand gets adventurous and moves downward until I reach her breast massaging it in my grasp. I swallow her moan when I flick my finger over her nipple. I move to her other breast trying to give it the same treatment and my kisses move to her neck sucking on her favorite place. She tries to quiet her moan but fails. I release her breast and stop my attentions on her neck.

I look up to see mischief in her eyes and she flips her over I am now on the bottom. She slowly kisses my lips almost teasingly and when I ask for entrance she pulls away smiling. Her kisses move as she leaves feather light kisses along my jaw and down my chest. She soon reaches my private area and releases it throwing the boxers on to the floor. Her hand grips it and she moves her hand up and down slowly causing me to release a guttural moan. She smiles at my reaction and continues her movements.

Soon she speeds up and fire begins to burn out of control in my stomach until I release and moan her name. When I regain my composure I see her smiling not about to let her have all the fun I flip her over and move lower on her body. Opening her legs I can smell her delicate flowers scent. It smells sweet and oh so inviting. Wanting to taste her I move my face forward and my tongue shoots out almost like test tasting her. I retract my tongue and smile at her sweetness. I move forward again and my tongue comes out moving in and out her. She moans and writhes beneath my touch. I hold on to her hips to keep her stable as I move my tongue in her.

"Ple- PLEASE." She moans loudly moaning for release.

Amused at her I pull my tongue out and she whimpers at the loss. Knowing she's ready I move upward. Deciding to try something else I flip us over and have her on top. She looks confused until I take hold of her hips and pull her down on my member. Moving her up and down on top of my erection moans after moans escape her pouted lips. I pull her down to my lips and kiss her as my hips begin to move against hers and I insert a finger beside my erection and begin moving faster. Stars and fireworks appear behind my eyes. In seconds we are both moaning each others names and riding out our orgasms together.

When it is over she collapse on top of me breathing heavily and I wrap my arms around her waist just holding her my erection still imbedded inside of her. The only words out of her mouth are.

"Don't you knock?" She whispers as I smile.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - -- - - - -- --

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and work on the next chapter soon but no promises! REVIEW!


	17. The truth about the murder

Authors Note: I wanted to update because I might not be able to with Easter coming. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

I walk in to the Dining room to see everyone sitting quietly and eating breakfast. I know everyone is upset with this predicament with Zhao. Taking my place at head of the table I begin to eat my breakfast and decide it is the best time to tell them my plan.

"Everyone I'm going on a trip and Uncle is coming." I say breaking the silence.

"Where are you going?" Katara asks looking up.

"I'm going to see a friend who works with hard to break documents like the one Zhao has. I found a copy of it in your father's old desk." I say responding to the question.

"What will he do?" Azula asks.

"He will see if there is a way to make the document mean nothing. Just to make it a piece of paper with writing." I say.

"When will you be leaving?" Zuko chimes in.

"I'll be packing tonight and leaving tomorrow." I answer.

"That seems awfully soon." Katara says.

"The sooner the better." I say as our plates are taken away.

"Now Katara meetings are dismissed until I get back. Zuko will be in charge and all of you continue to search for a loophole. Oh, and Katara give Hakoda my deepest apologies for not being here when he arrives. Although I should be back soon." I say to everyone as they nod and leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

I walk through the halls searching for my mother only to find her packing in her room.

"Mother?" I say.

"Why hello Azula. Please come in and sit." My mother says sitting in her chair.

"Okay." I say closing the door and sitting next to my mother.

Breaking the silence I begin the conversation.

"Mother I need to know how father was murdered." I say closing my eyes waiting for her reaction.

"I knew this would come But I know your ready. Avatar Takara was an intelligent woman. She was brave and gentle and was rejoiced throughout the world. But she disappeared for a hundred years and was later found. She was a miracle because she easily mastered the four elements in a mere two weeks. Determined to stop the war she passed and killed every guard until she reached your father. After barricading the door Avatar Takara challenged your father and they fought until she left your father on the ground bleeding heavily no longer moving. Some who lived and saw it say her eyes were shining white and returned to green when the fight was over her face was lifeless and tears were streaming down her face. But some still say she couldn't kill anything without feeling guilty. Trying to capture her guards broke down the door but when they reached the room only the Fire Lord was there lying lifeless on the ground. Ever since then no one knows where she went. But when we found you r father we were able to keep him alive for two nights before he passed. I didn't want you and Zuko to see him." My mother finishes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I had already told Zuko but I didn't want you to think I was a horrible mother for not letting you see him." She says looking straight at me.

"I would never think that." I say confidently.

"I love you Azula." My mother says hugging me.

"I love you too." I say wrapping my arms around her.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Authors Note: This is my Easter present to you so Happy Easter! Anyway the name Takara is Japanese and means treasure. Anyway as I said I probably won't update with Easter coming so I hope this can last you. Thanks for the reviews! REVIEW!


	18. Doing the Dirty Work

Authors Note: I was ill with my 'monthly problem' so I didn't have time to write. But yesterday and today I was able to type this. Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy when I saw I got to hundred! Enjoy and ideas are welcome! P.s I tried to upload this 4 days ago but was acting up!!

- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"Alright now Katara I want you and Zuko to go visit Zhao. See if you can get a confession or find a flaw in the document." I say as she nods.

"We will be back soon. Take care of yourselves and never give up hope." I say waving as Uncle and I exit the palace.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

I continue our search for a loophole in my room. I had just snuck down and borrowed some books from Lady Ursa's study. With books scattered around me and a copy of the document on hand I steadily read the books. Before I know it I look up and realize that 4 hours have passed. Closing the book and crawling off my bed I make my way to the door for dinner only to open it and see Zuko standing there with a two plates and two cups on a tray.

"How did you know?" I say smiling as I open the door wider for him to come in.

"You're not the only searching." He says placing the tray on my table.

"You're so sweet." I say walking over and giving him a kiss.

After a while he pulls away leaning his mouth close to my ear.

"No dessert before dinner." He says smirking as I blush.

"Let's eat." He says pulling out my chair and I take my seat.

After a while we have finished dinner and are sitting in front of the fireplace. With this predicament with Zhao I almost forgot what it felt like to be in Zuko's arms. Almost. It's quiet and that soon changes as Zuko unexpectedly picks me up and backs me against a wall kissing me before I am allowed to say anything. Shocked at this change of mood I do not respond immediately to the kiss but I soon regain composure.

His tongue pries open my lips and sneaks in. His hands on my waist and mine around his neck as tongues duel in a battle that seems hopeless. His lips soon leave mine and I whimper at the loss. But that whimper turns to a moan when Zuko's hand brushes past my breast. My head rolls back and hits the wall as he rubs my breast through my clothing. My moans increase as I can feel Zuko's arousal through his pants and on my thigh. Hands soon get adventurous and I remove mine from his neck and allow it to drop down to his member. Squeezing it through his pants he releases a loud guttural moan and his head collapses in the crook of my neck. Continuing my ministrations I smirk as I know he is about to come. Taking my hand off Zuko growls in displeasure and his head rises and gives me a death glare.

The frown he once had has disappeared and is now replaced with a devious smirk. Backing off so he's not touching me at all his hands lift up my robe to my waist. Pushing me against the wall so it holds the robe in place he moves to uncover my cleavage. Nipping at my neck to my shoulder he moves to my breast and sucks on the nipple. Slowly twirling his tongue around it. Torturing me is what he's doing.

Not paying attention to his hand and only to his attention on my breast I do not realize his hand is moving south until he hits my thigh. Feeling his warm touch he slowly slides his fingers up and down my thigh teasing and making me want him more. Moaning at everything he is doing to me just irks him on. His hand slowly moves up brushing my heated core and moving my underwear to the side inserting a finger. My eyes widen as he moves it in and out painfully slow. He brings his head up from my breast to watch as I writhe against the wall from his attentions.

Inserting a second finger he smirks at my pleading for release. His finger speeds up driving me to insanity and when I see the white fire light in view that is my release he pulls out and licks his fingers clean making me beg for that thing called an orgasm I want so much. I can see the want and lust in his eyes too and watch as he pulls his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Moving towards me he grips my waist pulls my underwear down plunging in to me all in one motion. I begin to move my hips when he is full sheathed inside of me and he begins to move his. My hips meet his every thrust as we soon reach our orgasms together. He leans his head in the crook of my shoulder and we breathe deeply together him still inside of me as I run my fingers through his hair only the moonlight and firelight merging to light the room.

- -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

I walk cautiously to Sokka's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear him say as I enter.

I walk in only clad in the night gown I had chosen for this special occasion. It is a deep red and only reaches to my thigh. The neckline dips low so you can clearly see the tops of my breasts.

"What the?!?" Sokka says dropping his boomerang and standing up.

"Hi." I say timidly. Never have I been timid in my life.

"Wha… and… the…." He says trying to form a coherent sentence but failing miserably.

"I need you." I say looking up.

"What do you mean?" He says clearly not getting it.

"I need you to make love to me. If that document is true and I'm forced to marry Zhao I don't want him to be my first. I want someone who cares about me." I say.

"You're not marrying Zhao." He says firmly stepping closer to me.

"We don't know that. But I'm not going to take the chance. Please." I say pleadingly.

"Okay." Sokka says after a while.

"Thanks you." I say as I lean forward catching his lips in a kiss.

It starts out soft almost reassuring and soon turns passionate. I'm surprised at the fact he is the first one to make the move as he backs me up to the bed. My knees hit it and we fall back on it with a thump. His tongue asks for entrance and my lips grant this. Tongues dueling and hands roam as I reach for the bottom of his shirt lifting it up. When he removes his lips from mine to throw the shirt on the floor I get a look at his chest. His muscles can be seen very well for they are quite prominent. Wanting to touch him I place my hands on his chest memorizing every crevice. His lips soon become plastered to mine again he reaches for the bottom of my night gown. I bat his hands away push him off and stand. Surprised at my actions he sits at the edge of the bed waiting for what's to come. Slowly I pull the night gown up inch by inch and toss it to the floor.

Having myself fully revealed is a little scary but I soon get reassurance as he walks forward and whispers in my ear

"You're beautiful."

Leading me back to the bed he lays me down softly and nips at my neck. I blush as he pulls up and stares at my breasts hungrily but I can see a faint blush on his face too.

Moving his head down he licks at my nipple and I whimper softly. Becoming a little bit more adventurous he moves down and sucks on my nipple. I whimper but a bit louder and seeing that I'm enjoying this he massages the other breast in his hand. The whimpers I had were nothing compared to the moan I release after he tries several tactics on my breasts finding one that works. I can feel his hardness against my leg and tug at his waistband.

Knowing what I want he stand and removes his pants and undergarment leaving him fully naked. I stare at his body taking in everything and gasp when I see his swollen erection. He smirks and moves forward massaging my body intimately. Soon I'm ready and tell him so.

"This might hurt." He says concerned.

"I know." I say smiling as he moves forward.

I feel the tip of his member at my opening and he slowly moves forward through my wet and heated core. Soon I feel him at my barrier and he realizes it to for he looks down at me in concern. I nod and he leans down kissing me and breaking my barrier. I flinch at the pain but he holds still to allow me to adjust. I nod and the pain I felt is soon a thing of the past replaced by pleasure.

We move together hips meeting thrust. Soon we are both on the verge of release as he thrusts forward one last time leaving me writhing and calling out his name in my first orgasm. He soon calls out my name and collapses on top of me. Pulling out not to much later he grabs the blanket pulling it over us and we fall asleep content for now but not knowing what comes for us in the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be Katara and Zuko visiting Zhao and I hope to put in Hakoda and Aang's visit! Reviews are like chocolate you can never have enough!


	19. Visiting Zhao

Authors Note: So sorry for not updating I was being evaluated by an evaluator for a couple of days and didn't have time to type. I was a little disappointed though that I lost some of my reviewers but I want to thank everyone who did review! Enjoy!

- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - --

Katara's POV

Walking up to Zhao's house door was a nightmare in itself his house was covered in green vines and plants. It looked as though it was a dungeon and not a home. There weren't any bright colors or people surrounding it as though everyone was afraid to step foot near it. On the way in he had a high fence that was made of concrete with skull-faced guards that only allowed in people approved by Zhao. Noticing and taking in the appearance of his house only made me hope that the inside wasn't as bad.

Zuko stepped forward and knocked on the door using the large door knocker. The sound it made echoed throughout the land. The door squeaked open to reveal a small frail woman. I gasped at her appearance she looked as though she had been starved and this only intensified the bad feeling I had about Zhao.

"We are here to see Commander Zhao." Zuko says.

Without saying a word the frail woman lead us through hallway upon hallway filled with statues and paintings of evil spirits or monsters. Until we come to a large door. Opening it we can see Zhao sitting at a large desk working on a document. Looking up at the sudden intrusion he places his pen down and stands up waving his hand as a sign for the woman to leave she backs out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"Welcome Prince Zuko and Lady Katara." He says stepping forward and kissing my hand.

Not liking the feeling of his lips on my hand I pull it back slowly and begin my business.

"Commander Zhao I was wondering that document you presented are you sure you can prove its real?" I ask starting out slowly and hoping to expand.

"Why ask such a question?" Zhao asks me.

"Well, Zhao I just want to know if you can't prove it there could be difficulty providing what is in the document." I state.

"I can't prove it but I believe the late Fire Lord's signature proves it." He says cockily.

"Anyone could easily copy that signature. What sets this apart from a forge?" I ask.

"Well, I guess the only thing that could prove it is that at the bottom of a document there is a tiny number. All Fire Lord's have one. Ozai's was 16. I have the document right here. You could look at if you want." He says.

"I believe we will." Zuko says stepping up.

"Here it is." Zhao hands it to us and gives us a magnifying device.

Looking closely I can see a small 16 in the right corner of the paper. Zhao was telling the truth.

"So how is my future bride?" Zhao asks smirking.

I look over to see Zuko jaw clench placing the document down I take his hand in mine calming him. I can feel him tug my hand three times insinuating he is going to put the plan in motion.

"Zhao I was wondering if I could use you're bathing room?" Zuko asks.

"Why of course. Anything for the prince. Mara will take you." He says.

I watch Zuko walk out the door and be escorted by that frail woman that now is known as Mara. Uncomfortable at being alone with Zhao but I know that it is time to press as Zuko continues his part.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

After Mara left me in the room alone. I stuck my head out of the door and made sure the coast was clear. Sneaking out I head up the stairs my destination Zhao's bedroom. Walking past doors and hiding from various guards and servants until I come upon a guard I can't hide from. Walking near me I think fast and slip into a nearby room closing the door behind me. I can hear the retreating steps and breathe a sigh of relief.

Turning around I am lucky enough to see that the room I am in is in fact Zhao's bedroom. Running through the room and searching through various drawers and desks. Pulling up books and documents until the entire room is trashed I have searched through every piece of paper in the room.

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mara's POV

I knock on the door to make sure that Prince Zuko is alright. I ask him and hear no response. I open the door and scan the room only to find it's empty. Walking up the stairs I hear a rustling coming from Master's room. I push against the door as hard as I can when I realize it's locked. Finally I hear a click and the door falls open as I tumble in side the room. Prince Zuko runs to the door and closes it and helps me up form the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Zuko asks.

"I was looking for you your highness." I say.

"You have to promise not to tell Zhao I was in here. Alright?" He says as though it's imperative.

"Of course. If I may be so bold what were you looking for?" I ask looking at the various papers scattered on the floor.

Seeing that I am only interested and intend on telling no one he starts telling me about the document and the problems that come with it. He also states that he was looking for something to contradict the document and knows that if anyone would have it Zhao would. He then proceeds to tell me about the page that was ripped out of the book.

"Your highness I am very sorry for your predicament and can only hope it turns out well for you but knowing Commander Zhao he would not leave any evidence lying around." I say.

"I believe you are right Mara." He says solemnly.

-- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV-Zhao's study while Zuko was gone.

"You know Lady Katara I didn't forge that document." Zhao says smirking.

"That has yet to be proven." I say my eyes narrowing.

"I don't think you to be stupid. So I know you know I didn't." He says.

"You may not have forged it but what about the page missing in this book. It seems quite convenient that the page telling me whether or not your document is legible is gone." I say showing him the ripped book.

"You seem to think that I'm the only suspect." He says examining the book.

"Who else would pull that page out?" I ask curious as to his answer.

"Zuko." Zhao says straight out.

"That's impossible. Why would Zuko do that?" I ask furious.

"You really don't know. Azula is the only one who threatens him for the throne." He says laughing.

"I don't understand Zuko would always be heir unless something happened to him." I say confused.

"You see Lady Katara a woman can only rise to the throne if she is unmarried. When she is the Fire Lady she will then be allowed to marry but never before. With a man he is allowed to marry at any time. Like Fire Lady Ursa she was only allowed to be Fire Lady when her husband died so she is considered unmarried. So Zuko probably pulled the page out incase this document was forged. Because if Azula married me she wouldn't be able to rise to power." Zhao explains.

"Zuko would never do that!!!!!!" I yell trying to convince myself but some part of myself feeling it's true.

"Really? Did Zuko ever say one thing about never allowing Azula to rule the Fire Nation?" Zhao asks moving closer to me.

My mind is boggling as I remember Zuko once when we were young saying he would do anything to keep Azula from ruling.

"I see you remember something." He says noticing my silence and closing the gap between us.

Realizing how close and uncomfortable I was to Zhao I step back.

"It would be best to keep your distance." I say angrily as he smirks.

Just as I finish Zuko comes in reminding me we have to meet my Father and Aang at the docks.

"Excuse me commander Zhao but we have a schedule to keep. Goodbye." I say meeting Zuko at the door.

"Goodbye Lady Katara and Prince Zuko." He says smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Zuko's POV- The docks

On the way to the docks Katara had been unusually quiet and her silence was uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She mumbles.

I long to know what she's thinking about but know not to press the issue. I know she will come tell me when she is ready. We stand here awaiting the ship and I admire the way the sun and water mix. I feel Katara tug my sleeve and look up to see the boat arriving. On the edge of the deck I see Hakoda, Whom I guess is Aang, and I girl standing to the right of Aang.

**A/n: I was going to cut it off here but I'll keep going.**

When the boat arrived our visitors stepped off and Hakoda swept Katara into a hug. Stepping back to look at her he smiles.

"You have grown into a fine young woman Katara. Just like your mother." Hakoda smiles at his daughter.

"Hello there Zuko." He says shaking my hand.

"Hello Chief Hakoda." I say returning the handshake as Katara hugs Aang.

"Who's your friend?" Katara asks Aang smiling.

"This is Toph. She's kind of my girlfriend." Aang says blushing.

"Hi Toph Bei Fong nice to meet you." She says sticking out her hand to Katara.

"Katara nice to meet you, too" Katara says returning the handshake.

"Aang I would like you too meet Zuko." She says leading Aang over.

"Zuko this is Aang. Aang this is Zuko." She introduces.

"Hi." He says holding out his hand.

"Hey." I say shaking his hand.

"Well we better get going there is a large feast at the palace and Sokka and Azula are there." I say after the pleasantries have been exchanged.

- -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Authors Note: The next chapter I will try to get up earlier but no promises. Also I thought that a review incentive might be good so whoever reviews gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. Review!


	20. Who to Believe

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe how many I got! Hey does anyone know that song Glamorous by Fergie featuring Ludacris? I can't stop listening to it! Thought I'd ask. Anyway, Enjoy!

- - - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

Katara's POV

"That was very good." Hakoda says placing down his napkin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Again my mother says sorry for not being able to be here. But she said she will be home before you leave." Zuko says.

"Your mother need not apologize she is a very busy woman and I'll just be glad to be able to see her when she comes home." Hakoda says.

"Yeah she is quite busy." Zuko says.

"So Toph I'm guessing you are an Earthbender?" I ask.

"Yep." Toph says with her short answer.

"So how did you meet Aang?" I ask curiously.

"You want to take this one Tinkle Toes?" Toph says looking at Aang sinking in his chair.

"I was playing with the kids on my air scooter when I wasn't looking I ran into Toph. After she punched me in the arm and yelled at me we started talking and she said she and her family were on vacation and she had snuck away and then we started bending together." Aang explains blushing.

"It's okay Twinkle toes." Toph says punching him in the arm.

"So dad how is the South Pole?" I ask.

"And the food?" Sokka says as I slap him.

"Both of them are fine in fact I brought back seal jerky." Hakoda says picking up a bag.

"Give it." Sokka says lunging for it.

"Don't give it to him he'll eat it all!" I say knowing seal jerky is my favorite.

"Four Pieces each. I want enough to last you the entire time I'm here." Hakoda says giving them each four pieces.

"Okay." Sokka and I mumble taking the seal jerky devouring it in seconds.

"I'm sorry we are ignoring my hosts. Would you like to try it?" He says holding out the bag.

"I will. Thank you." Azula says taking a piece.

"I'll pass." Zuko says when Hakoda holds out the bag to him.

"That's just like you." I mumble.

"What did you say?" Zuko asks.

"I said that's just like you to not try my home's food yet I eat yours everyday!" I yell.

"Then maybe you should stop eating it!" Zuko retorts.

"How can I you don't serve anything else!" I yell while unexpectedly standing up.

"Well, maybe I'm not hungry! Did you ever think that's why I didn't try it?" Zuko yells standing up.

"Excuses!" I yell walking away.

"Don't walk away! We are not done yet!" Zuko yells about to follow me but Hakoda put his arm out stopping him.

"Let her calm down. Believe me I know from experience." Hakoda says.

"Maybe you right. Chief Hakoda you have to believe me I meant no offence by not trying it I just…" Zuko starts.

"I understand." Hakoda says smiling.

"I wish Katara did." Zuko says sitting down and looks up at the stairs wondering why I would flip out like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Hakoda's POV

I go up the stairs the way Princess Azula directed me to Katara's room. I knock twice.

"Go away." I hear Katara yell.

"What don't have any time for dad?" I say as she runs and opens the door.

"I'm sorry I thought you were Zuko." She says.

I can clearly see she's been crying. Tears streaking her cheeks.

"This isn't all over seal jerky is it?" I ask wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"No." She mumbles walking back to her bed and sitting down.

"Then what's this about? The last you wrote me you couldn't have been happier and now… well you tell me." I say.

She goes on explaining in much more details than in the letters the situation with the documents and Azula. She explains the missing page that has the answer and the visit to Zhao's.

"What if I think Zhao's right?" Katara asks after she finishes.

"I see that this Zhao guy has a very good point and even though it seems this is right I can't tell you who to be believe. " I answer.

"I wish you could." Katara mumbles.

"If we all made decisions for others we would never have decided anything for ourselves and we'd be living another's life." I say leaving my daughter to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Zuko's POV

I wander around the downstairs making my way into the kitchen. It is late at night and I can't sleep. Katara didn't even come to say goodnight. This is not like her. Even when we have fights she always says goodnight. Walking into the kitchen I spot a body moving around the kitchen I then realize it is Katara. I slowly sneak around trying not to alarm her but I want to talk.

"Katara?" I whisper.

She turns around to see me and narrows her eyes turning the other way ignoring me.

"Katara look at me." I say.

I don't hear a response starting to get pissed at her ignoring me I grab her wrists and turn her around to face me backing her up against the wall.

"Let me go!" She says.

"Not until you tell me why you yelled!" I answer holding her as struggles to be released.

"Let me go!" She yells teeth gritted.

"Tell me what's wrong!" I yell.

"Fine you want to know. While you were gone when we visited Zhao he insinuated you did it. You ripped the page out! I didn't believe him at first but suddenly all the pieces fell into place. All the things you said proves it true. There isn't any evidence to prove you didn't do it! I told you can I go now?" She explains.

I am shocked and speechless as I realize that she truly believes this. She believes that jackass Zhao. I could literally feel my blood boiling because of Zhao.

"No you can't go. I would never do that. No matter how much I hated my sister I would never ever give her away to Zhao! You have to believe me." I say.

"I can't. Now let me go." She yells.

I look into her eyes and see that she really does want to go. I see anger, and something that looks like hurt. I release her and watch as she runs up the stairs.

I sink to the floor hurt at her words. She always believed me and now I feel so empty knowing she doesn't.

"I believe you." Someone behind me says.

I turn around to see Aang standing there.

"Why? By morning no else will believe me why do you?" I ask curiously.

"Because you seem like a nice guy and you don't look like someone who would just give his sister away. Just count it as a guess." Aang says.

"Thank you." I say speechless that the first person to believe me was practically a stranger.

"Your welcome." He says walking out.

I stand up moments later realizing I have to do something and Aang might be a big help. Since it seems no one else will believe me.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Authors note: Every story the couple has to have fights or one big fight well I decided this is their big fight. Thank you to Tridonious for the help with ideas! You always help when I need you! Things are about to get heated. What fun! Anyway I'll continue to do the sneak peek thing if you want but only if you REVIEW!


	21. The Plan in Motion 1

Authors note: I'm going very short on the first Authors note so all I have to say is enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - -- -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

A few days have passed and I have already confronted Aang with my plan. After his agreeing we started working and expanding on the plan until today. The day it is to be revealed in front of family, friends, and strangers all attending. The Wedding Day.

It seems everyone except Aang is against me. My mother and Uncle are still hopelessly searching for a loophole but hope to be home for the wedding. My countless attempts to speak to Katara have failed but the hurt and pain I'm feeling only strengthens my initiative to succeed.

Everyone refuses to speak to me except Aang. They believe I caused this thing that can only be called a tragedy. Little do they know the festivities to come.

Getting up I bathe and place on my traditional Fire Nation robe to be worn only for special occasions. Tonight will truly be a special occasion. Making my way to the Gardens of the Palace where the wedding is being held I await the opening of the doors. I stand tall straightening my robe as the door opens to reveal the wedding. I smirk at the large crowd as the thoughts of what will take place here tonight flood my mind. Only one thing comes to my mind.

"Let the games begin." I mumble still smirking as I disappear into the crowd and await the start of my plan.

- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

Authors note: Very short I know but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. This is either the first part of one or two more chapters in what I like to call the plan in motion chapters. Things getting exciting enough? Many twists and turns are coming. Possibly good or bad. Also I'm going to try to make the chapters longer than normal so that I can complete this story sooner. I plan to create a new story after this is over. I've had the idea for two months but I want to finish this first. Anyway remember that anyone that reviews gets a sneak peek of the next chapter! I hope that is an incentive to REVIEW! If not maybe a virtual dessert of your choice? Thanks for reading!


	22. The Plan in Motion 2

Authors note: The steps of the plan are in Italics. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - --- - -

Zuko's POV

I walk into the crowd and examine the guests. Most of the people are probably Zhao's guests and the others are Nobleman and their daughters. I do not notice my mother or Uncle. I walk by a group of daughters and they giggle as they point. I pay no attention for I know whom I care for.

After getting into place I await my sister's arrival I am to escort her down the hall. I watch as Katara walks past me without even a second thought. She is wearing a dark red robe with flowers pinned all over it signifying she is the Maid of Honor. Her hair pinned on top of her head. I contain my lust for her but I know it can be seen in my eyes. Soon they announce the arrival for Azula and I turn my arm out for her to take. She walks up and loops her arm through mine and squeezes I know what that signifies for Katara had told her the theory and I wasn't spoken to again. I walk step by step until I hand her away to Zhao. I try to relax my jaw as he takes Azula's hand for everything must go smoothly.

They begin the wedding and soon it passes to the part where it all begins.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be together?"

Looking about no one says anything but just as they are about to continue Aang burst in.

"I do." Aang says pointing to himself.

_Step 1: Interrupt the Wedding (check)_

I smirk for it was the time I had been waiting for.

Everyone turns to see Aang standing in the door way.

"You can't have any fees able objection. The only thing you can object to is if you find that I violate standards for Princess Azula and I believe we already proved that I passed." Zhao says.

"I object for Azula's hand in marriage." Aang yells.

"You can't object for that." Zhao says smirking.

"Actually he can. You see you can't object for anything other than the reasons you state unless you're willing to fight an Agni Kai. If you know your Fire Nation rules so well you would know this is number 345 in the Fire Nation Wedding rules." I state.

_Step 2: Point out how he can object (check) _

I watch as Zhao throws Azula's hand down and his smirk disappears.

"You insolent children! Fine you want to fight an Agni Kai I will prove a lesson your Father should have taught you a long time ago. What are your conditions?" Zhao says.

"If we win you release Azula and she is free to go and be with whom she wants." Aang says stating our terms.

"If I win?" Zhao says smirking.

"Then the wedding continues as if nothing happened." I say.

"Deal. You have five minutes to prepare." Zhao says walking away.

_Step 3: State the conditions (check)_

I begin to take my robe off and it drops to the floor revealing my black training pants. The crowd steps back as Aang, Zhao, and I step forward.

"Let the Agni Kai begin." Zhao says.

_Step 4: Fighting the Agni Kai (check)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

Wasting no time Zhao shoots out fireballs at Aang and Zuko. Dodging them Aang floats into the air and throws air back at Zhao pushing him back a few feet. Zuko jumps and avoids nearly being burned and throws out fire balls. The attack misses and Zhao steps forward once more. Without realizing it Zhao has shot a fireball at Aang without time to deflect it or move it hits Aang in the chest and Aang flies back landing on the ground, unmoving.

Zuko's eyes widen at the sight of Aang while Zhao merely stands laughing. Anger building inside of Zuko.

"Your friend is worthless. He is much better dead." Zhao says laughing.

Without a second thought Zuko jumps forward and rams into Zhao sending him back. Astonished Zhao reciprocates by kicking, Zuko grasps his leg and twists it Zhao screams in agony and Zuko releases it. After Zhao recovers Zuko and Zhao match punch for punch, kick for kick until Zhao releases a fireball at Zuko. It hits Zuko stomach and he flies back thought to be unconscious.

Cries could be heard through out the gardens and most coming from the people who didn't believe Zuko. Katara runs forward but Hakoda grabs her around the waist. Zhao turns and laughs about to step down and claim his bride once more. When he is at the step Zuko sits up grunting, and gasps could be heard throughout the guests. Zhao thinking they are because he won doesn't pay any attention to the people behind him.

Getting up Zuko notices Aang getting up too. Helping him up they exchange looks quickly nodding to signify they know what to do Zuko gets into stance. He takes a deep breath and begins to move his fingertips. Blue lightening begins to form and Zuko's eyes are still closed. Looking over Aang prepares his attack. As the blue fire is about to leave his fingertips, Zhao turns hearing the commotion. Aang shoots out a gust of wind pushing Zhao against the wall and Zuko releases the fire thinking of only one target. Zhao. Since Zuko attacked so quickly after Aang's attack it allowed no room for Zhao to escape and the blue killer collided with Zhao's heart.

Everyone watches as Zhao sinks to the floor and Zuko walks toward him. Left with only one breath Zhao uses it on Zuko.

"Somehow your father knew you world stab him or someone close to him in the back. Just wish I would have known it was me" Zhao says as his eyes glaze over and blood trickles out of his mouth.

When Zuko turns around everyone can only stare for Zhao was dead and lying in his own pool of blood. The Agni kai may have been short but it changed the course of history and what possibly could have altered everyone's life forever.

_Step 5: Winning the Agni Kai (check)_

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

I have been completely unmovable as I watched the fight take place. I only moved when Zuko was hurt. I couldn't grasp that the person I believed could have started all of this was the one who ended it. When Zuko turns he stares at me all I needed was the look in his eye to know he didn't do it. To know he did care.

I drop my flowers and run as the crowd parts to allow me through. When I reach Zuko my lips slam against his and we stand holding each other and kissing. When we pull apart I apologize.

"I'm sorry I should have believed you. I thought that maybe I would lose you because you seemed so great and I didn't know if I could live up to that and at least this way I would break up with you instead of you breaking up with me. I think I thought this way I didn't have to take the rejection…." I say but end up being cut off by his lips.

"I love you." He says when he pulls away from me with love, lust and determination to make this work in his eyes.

"I love you, too." I say my eyes reflecting the same emotions as he pulls me toward him and our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

_Step 6: Getting the Girl (check)_

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"We seem to have come at the right time." Ursa says.

As she and Uncle watch Sokka and Azula hold each other, Zuko and Katara kiss, and Toph embrace Aang in what looks like a bone crushing hug.

"Yes Lady Ursa. But I think someone has some explaining to do." Uncle says as he examines Zhao's dead body and the young couples.

_Step 7: Everything the way it should be (check)_

- -- -- - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Author's note: I hope it was okay I know I said I'd make it longer but I'm just trying to fit what I can into each chapter. Much more to come in the next few chapters! Review and get the sneak peek!


	23. Asking

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! Oh, before I forget I'm going to start listing the names of everyone that reviews in the next chapter. By the way a reviewer told me that it would be quite awkward if Zuko and Katara were to marry and Sokka and Azula were to marry because they would be brother and sister in law. Does anyone else feel this way?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Zuko's POV

"Uncle what if she says no?" I ask.

"You will never know until you ask. Now go." Uncle says pushing me.

I stumble forward into my mother's garden. I smile at the sight of Katara feeding the turtleducks. They had become quite at home in the garden's fountain. It feels as though just yesterday when we rescued them but the babies they once were are gone and replaced by adults. They will be having babies and starting a family just as I wish to do with Katara.

Katara sits upon the fountain ledge throwing bread crumbs to the turtleducks. I watch as the turtleduck quacks as if thanking her for the food. When the turtleduck turns it splashes Katara and I watch as she laughs. I always loved her laugh. The way her head tilted back and her eyes closed as her mouth opened wide to release a laugh that was music to my ears.

Katara's appearance was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Her robe was an evergreen with leaves scattered on the silk material. The leaves were made of brown silk thread. The sash was a light green almost a lime green tied around her waist. Her outfit made her seem as if she had been rolling around in the forest. Katara's hair was out of its usual braid and the tendrils flowed down her back almost like a waterfall.

She turned to me and smiled. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it only seemed to grow with each step I take towards her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Sokka's POV

I stand outside of Azula's bedroom door. Thinking about the previous night and the almost wedding. The mere thought of Azula marrying Zhao makes me clench my fists and think of all the unique uses of my boomerang to end the life of that bastard. I had never given Zuko credit for anything even though he's dating my sister but the heroic act of saving Azula form an unwanted marriage allowed me to be able to finally accept him, fully. Wrapped up in my thought's I don't even hear the door beside me opening until Azula appears. I scratch the back of my head nervously as she smiles and opens the door wider to allow me in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"Hi." I say after sitting next to her on the fountain ledge.

"Hi." She says smiling.

After we finish our greetings an uncomfortable silence sets in until I work up enough courage to break it.

"Katara I have something to say to you so please let me finish before you say anything." I say.

"Okay." Katara says with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Katara I have known you since we were children. We played together, trained together, and we even lived together. We did everything together as friends in the beginning but as we got older the feelings developed into something more. The friendship we had still remains but has been put behind other more important feelings. The relationship we have is just like any other and can be found any where but the girl I'm having it with is a one of a kind. So Katara I'm asking you to make our unbreakable bond permanent." I say as I pull something out of my robe and kneel.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe Will you marry me?" I ask holding up the necklace as Katara gasps.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Normal POV

Little did Sokka or Zuko know that at the exact same moment Zuko asked Katara that question Sokka had asked Azule the same one.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - -

Authors note: Short I know. I hope it was good! It was fun to write this chapter! Oh I have a poll for you below so just answer in a review and I'll tally it up to see what happens. Review and tell me! The sneak peek thing is still going!

As a bonus chapter would you like to see Sokka's proposal to Azula? If so that would be the next chapter.


	24. Sokka's Proposalbonus chapter

Authors Note: I decided to post this anyway. Don't worry for the people that wanted the next chapter I'll post it soon! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -

Sokka's POV

I entered Azula's room and sat as she closed the door and came to sit beside me. An awkward silence set in as I sat there thinking it to be extremely warm in the room. I pulled at my collar and looked over at Azula. I could see she was agitated at the silence but was trying desperately to hold it in. Not wanting to make her wait any longer I take a big gulp and realize I better start no or I may never.

"I have something to say." I say nervously.

"Fine." Azula says turning to look at me.

"I didn't really plan a big speech so just bear with me. I've never met anyone like you your special. I certainly have never met anyone with an appetite to meet mine. When I first met you your personality… well let's face it I didn't think you had one but as I learned more about you. I learned your sweet, pretty; you love food as much as I do which is a good thin. I guess what I'm saying is I love you Azula so will you marry me?" I say all in one breath as I get on my knees hold up the necklace and close my eyes waiting for an answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Authors note: Short but to the point. Anyway this is a bonus chapter so it is **not necessary to read it. **Although if you do please review! Hey, I made a rhyme I wish I could do that all the time!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Sokklafan11

Azulaha

kit kat coco bar

Zutara Fanatic

Katrina- san

aniek90

mama-chana


	25. Answering

Authors Note: I'm sooooooooo sorry! I got sick and wasn't feeling very well plus my house is being invaded by little hard shelled bugs so my dad had to put stuff down to get rid of them and it was annoying. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner but no promises. The flashback is Italics. Thanks for the reviews!

- - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

When Zuko held up the necklace I almost cried at the sight. The ribbon was silver almost like the stars in the sky. The bead was silver with hints of blue and red on it and had a symbol carved on it that only Zuko and I would recognize. I went in to my own little world as I remember the first time I saw this symbol.

"_Zuko what is the surprise?" I ask as he leads me through the palace his hands covering my eyes. _

"_Would it be a surprise if I told you?" Zuko asks. _

"_Well, no, but just tell me, please." I beg. _

"_We are almost there." Zuko says getting agitated. _

"_Where is here?" I ask._

"_We are here." He says taking his hands off my face. _

_Blinking to get used to the sun I look down to see a symbol drawn in the dirt most likely with the stick lying beside it in the grass. I got down on my knees to truly look at the it. It was a large flame with a water symbol inside the flame. It was then I realized he had combined our elements and our Nation's symbols to create a new symbol. One that represented the friendship between a Fire Nation Prince and a Water Tribe Chief's daughter. _

_I thought we needed a symbol." Zuko says shrugging. _

_I get up and run to Zuko embracing him in a hug. _

"_Do you like it?" He asks. _

"_I love it!" I say smiling. _

_- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Zuko's POV

"Before you say no I asked your father and he said yes." I say.

"You asked my father?" Katara asks.

"I thought it to be appropriate. Besides he only wants us to have a wedding in the South Pole and have one here." I state.

"You're okay with two weddings?" She asks.

"Two weddings means two wedding nights." I say smirking.

"Yes!" Katara yells unexpectedly.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says.

I clasp the engagement necklace around her neck when Azula runs in. I watch as Katara runs to her.

"I'm getting married!" They exclaim as Sokka, Uncle, Hakoda. Aang, Toph, and mother walk in.

"Congratulations." Sokka and I shake hands and watch our future wives talk about the weddings.

- -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - --

Katara's POV

"Zuko says you are having two weddings so I think it would be best if you went to the South Pole first." Fire Lady Ursa says.

"I just wish Azula and Sokka could be there but they will be here getting married." I say signing.

"Maybe we can." Azula says smirking.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"What if Sokka and I had two weddings? One at the South Pole and one in the Fire Nation." Azula suggests.

"Like double weddings?" I ask.

"Yes!" Azula exclaims.

"That would be marvelous! It would be the first double wedding in the South Pole and the Fire Nation." Fire Lady Ursa says excitedly.

"What does everyone think of double weddings in the South Pole and Fire Nation?" Fire Lady Ursa turns and asks everyone in the garden.

"Let's do it!" Everyone exclaims as we laugh at the undisputed answer.

"It's unanimous! We shall leave for the South Pole in three days." Fire Lady Ursa says as everyone returns to planning the weddings.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Authors note: I thought I should let you know if I don't finish this story before August my family and I are going on vacation in August. I liked this chapter its short but the next chapter is little bit more let loose. You'll see what I mean when I post it! Review and get the sneak peek!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Azulaha: Thanks for always reviewing and for that great story of yours!

Sokklafan11: Thanks for loving the couple Azula and Sokka without your support on the couple I don't know what I'd do!

Tomboy601: Thanks for being one of my first reviewers and always reading!

waterrockz: Thanks for taking a chance on my story and reading it and reviewing it!

Zutara Fanatic: Thanks for loving Zutara and reviewing! (P.S check out the story Zutara Fanatic wrote it's called When Opposites Combine)

Katrina- san: Thanks for brightening my day with your wonderful words about my story!

mama-chana: Thanks for always being honest and telling me what I can do better and asking questions to better understand my story!

ZukosIris: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing every chapter!

aniek90 : Thanks for reading and always leaving nice and sweet reviews!


	26. As One

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**Warning: This sex scene contains oral sex. If not comfortable with sex please do not read. **

I know I put up a warning but that's what I want to do. Enjoy for those who read and didn't turn back!

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Two days after previous chapter: Zuko's POV

Sleeping is an interesting thing it can be peaceful or you can be disturbed. Here I am lying in my bed when I hear my door creak open. I keep my eyes closed as I hear the pitter-patter of feet crossing my floor. The footsteps get closer to the bed until someone jumps onto the bed. Soon lips are on mine and my eyes snap open to see Katara hovering above me, eyes closed.

Her lips move smoothly against mine and my eyes close as she asks for entrance to my mouth. My hands cup the sides of her face as our tongues duel. I feel her break the kiss and her weight is taken off the bed as she gets up. I turn my head to the side to see her grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling off of her body throwing it on the floor. Our eyes lock as she stands naked, moonlight the only thing lighting the room.

She gets on the bed and straddles my waist, our eyes never leaving each others. I lean up as she leans down our lips meeting in a light kiss lasting only a few seconds. I extract my lips from hers and I move to just below her ear and I suck on it as I explore her body with my hands. I trace the slope of her neck, the curve of her breast, and the swell of her hips. My fingers move lower until I'm leaving feather light touches upon her thigh until my hand reaches her core.

I circle her opening with my finger as her eyes roll back into her head. I smirk at this as I push my finger into her up to the knuckle. I move the finger in and out slowly as she bucks her hips forward. Her moaning for more makes me insert a second finger never increasing my pace. Her hips buck wildly as I slowly withdraw my fingers. She whimpers at her emptiness.

Soon her frown has turned to a smile as she pushes my covers down. She blushes at the tent in my pants and I smirk. She soon gets over it and pulls off my black pants discarding them on the floor. My arousal stands at full attention as she lowers her head to it and wraps her mouth around it. I moan at the feeling of her warm mouth and that only increases as she swirls her tongue around. I want to come but not in her mouth and I pull her up.

She looks in my eyes curiously and then nods understanding what I want. I take her hips in my hand and guide her onto my erection. When I am fully inside of her I thrust upward to let her know we are beginning.

Hips still in hand I move her up and down on my erection hitting every area in her core. She moans as I hit her favorite place I call her weakness. Soon I no longer hold her hips as I thrust into her time after time. I watch as her back arches, she writhes, moans out my name and come spills out of her.

She collapses on top of me but I continue pumping in and out of her as I come to my brink. The last I can remember is falling asleep still embedded inside of Katara. As one.

- -- - - - - ----- -------- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --

Authors note: I thought my reviewers deserved something full out lemon! Review and get the sneak peek!

Thanks to my reviewers:

aniek90

ZukosIris

mama-chana

Tridonious

Sokklafan11

Zutara Fanatic

Tomboy 601

Katrina-san


	27. The Departure to the Water Nation

Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry to my readers! I really got busy and then we had a lot of family problems but I promise I'll try and update sooner! This is based one day later than the last chapter. It is the day they are leaving for the Water Nation. Also this is very short but I just felt it would be better alone. I know I haven't been putting many characters other than Zuko and Katara in but that should all change when they get to the Water Nation. Anyway, Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

1 day later: Zuko's POV

"Everyone Ready?" Fire Lady Ursa asks.

"Yeah." We all say.

"Alright to the ship." Fire Lady Ursa says as we pick up our traveling bags and close the door leaving the palace behind and the Water Nation ahead.

We start our walk having no interruptions and successfully make it to the ship. We board it and our suitcases are taken to our rooms as we stand on the deck taking a last look at the Fire Nation before we depart for the Water Nation. As I stand holding on to the railing and examining the sunrise, we had gotten up early to get a good start, Katara walks up and stands beside me.

"We'll be back. We are not leaving forever." Katara says reassuringly touching my arm.

"I know but I haven't left the Fire Nation for more than a couple days and we are going to the Water Nation for a week or more." I say.

"Then you know how I felt when I left my home and lived at the Fire Nation. I'm not saying that's a bad thing just that I miss my home, my tribe, my family." Katara says looking into the water.

"Now I'm your family." I say turning her to look at me.

"Your right." Katara says her hand going up to my engagement necklace.

Time slowly passes and the sun rises to reveal a new day. It is quiet but that soon changes as Katara speaks up.

"I can't wait to show you everything!" Katara says on a lighter note.

"Katara, you do remember I've been there before." I say.

"I know but I haven't shown you all my secret places." Katara says.

"I thought you told me you showed me all of those?" I ask.

"I did. I didn't tell you about these because I didn't know if I could trust you or not." Katara says turning around to the railing.

"Well, I feel honored you could trust to tell me now." I say bowing mockingly.

"You should be." She says in a kidding tone.

"Trust me I am." I say walking up and wrapping my arms around her waist while kissing the side of her neck.

She moans lightly at my sucking and nipping and leans into me. I smirk into her neck knowing that I still have this effect on her.

"I do not mean to interrupt but your mother says it is time to depart." Uncle says.

"Alright Uncle we will be right there." I say breaking any connection with Katara.

"I will tell your mother." Uncle says leaving to tell my mother while smirking most likely at my display of affection towards Katara.

I observe the fire nation as if it is the last time I will see it but knowing that it wouldn't be the last. We would be back with Katara as my wife, a new wedding to begin, and a new life to begin. I feel someone watching me and I look down to see a hand.

"To the Water Nation?" Katara says her hand still outstretched.

Giving the fire Nation a quick look over and then looking down at Katara to see her eyes shining I make my decision to leave the Fire nation for a week or more to be married to the one I love.

"To the Water Nation." I say as I take her offered hand and step into the cabins as we sail away from the Fire Nation docks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -

Authors Note: The next chapter will be the arrival at the Water nation. Now remember Zuko visited the Water nation before so everyone has met him. I will try to put a flashback of his first visit to the Water Nation in that chapter. Unfortunately I have some bad news I will not be able to give you a sneak peek for the next chapter is not typed yet and it will be really long so it could take some time. I'm not promising any date for the update but I will promise I will try to update as soon as possible. Even though I can't give you a sneak peek please review!


	28. Water Tribe Weddings and Wedding Nights

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay I had a tad writers block but I over came it. I also had a bad cold and was out for a few days if not a week or two. I want to thank all my reviewers because they have waited patiently and they gave me over 200 reviews! Keep it up guys and enjoy!

- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

It had been a long voyage but we had finally arrived at the Water Nation. I looked around and it looked exactly like the last time I had been here. The children were penguin sledding as Aang dragged Toph with him to go with them. My Uncle and Mom had headed to the market. Sokka took Azula to the water to show her his skills with catching a fish. Katara stepped beside me and smiled.

"It looks exactly the same." She says smiling.

"Yeah just like last time." I said looking around and remembering the last time I was here.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flashback-Zuko's POV _

"_Katara it's too cold!" I scream as she pulls me along behind. _

"_It's not to cold you're to use to it being hot." Katara says. _

"_How much longer?" I ask as she continues to pull me._

"_Alright we are here." Katara says standing in front of a large igloo like cave._

"_Wow." I say as I take it in. _

_The entire cave was made of ice that glistened in the sunshine. It must have been 6 feet tall and 7 feet wide. _

"_Want to go inside?" She asks. _

_I can only nod my head still staring at the miraculous sight before me. Katara comes up and grabs my hand pulling me into the cave. She lets it go and I roam around the cave as she digs in the floor of the cave. _

"_It has to be here." Katara mumbles._

"_What are you" I say being cut off by Katara. _

"_Here it is!" She says holding up an old worn blanket tied with old string. _

"_When I was little I hid all my treasures in this blanket and I hid them in this cave. Want to see?" She says excitedly._

"_Sure." I say nodding._

_She unties the blanket and it opens to reveal all of her treasures. She smiles as she starts picking up her little trinkets but only one thing caught my eye. It was covered in snow but you could clearly see red peeking out. I picked it up and wiped it off with my sleeve. It was a red mood stone attached to a chain. Red mood stones were quite rare outside of the Fire Nation but were cherished wherever you got them. Katara looked up from her pile of treasures._

"_My stone!" Katara exclaims grabbing for it. _

_I handed it to her and she places it around her neck examining it. _

"_Where did you get that?" I ask._

"_Sokka and I were out fishing and I spotted something red in the ocean so I rowed over to it and it was just floating in the water. No one was around so I picked it up." Katara explains. _

"_You are very lucky red mood stones are rare in any nation other than the Fire Nation." I say._

"_Red mood stone?" Katara says. _

"_Yes a red moon stone." I say nodding._

_- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Zuko's POV

As I stand there thinking about the memory I hear a voice calling to us in the distance.

"Katara! Zuko!" Gran Gran calls.

"Gran Gran!" Katara yells running forward to meet her Gran Gran.

I follow Katara as she hugs and greets her Gran Gran.

"Hello again." I say unsure of what to call her.

"Zuko don't be so cold we are family now call me Gran Gran." She says hugging me.

"Alright Gran Gran." I say hugging back as she releases me.

"I really don't like short greetings but unfortunately since this was so last minute and the wedding is tonight I must take Katara to prepare. You Zuko will dress in that igloo over there." She says pointing.

"Thank you." I say nodding as Gran Gran takes Katara's arm and pulls her off to who knows where.

I walk into the igloo as was directed and begin unpacking and getting ready for what is the biggest night of my life.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

Katara's POV

"Gran Gran must Azula and I wear these?" I say pulling at the water lily that's poking me.

"Yes it is Water Tribe tradition." Gran Gran states as she puts a water lily in Azula's hair as the finishing touch.

"Alright now are you girls... I mean women ready?" Gran Gran asks.

For a minute Azula and I lock eyes until we smile at each other and answer.

"Yes." We say simultaneously as Gran Gran steps out of the igloo and us in tow we stare forward into the future and the eyes of our soon to be husbands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Zuko's POV

Just as every wedding the lady was to walk down the aisle but the walk that my Katara took was no ordinary walk. Katara was adorned in a simple blue thick material robe with water tribe symbols embroidered on it which I had read were supposed to represent a long and prosperous marriage. Her cuffs and collar we lined in white fur and the cuffs hid Katara's hands. Her hair was in a braid but a water lily was placed securely in the bun at the back of her head. Her eyes shone and as she reached me and placed out her hand I took it knowing that I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but her.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- --

Katara's POV

As I walked up the aisle my gaze never left Zuko. He looked so handsome in his blue pants and Parka. The pants were made of silk and his entire outfit was blue. His hair was being tousled in the wind and it gave him that handsome look .His eyes roamed my body as I walked to him and it gave me goose bumps just to guess about what he was thinking. I had finally reached him and as I placed out my hand and as he took it my heart started racing and I knew without a doubt he was the one.

-- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Azula's POV

I walked up the aisle beside Katara to reach my destination which was the only water tribe warrior I could ever love. He was dressed in his blue silk pants and a Parka. His hair back in the wolf's tail and boomerang securely attached to his side. His eyes shone but with something I had not often seen in my life. Love, compassion, and lust. I had reached my destination and Sokka placed out his hand for me to take. I looked at it and then up at him he smiled at me and at that moment I knew it was all right.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --

Sokka's POV

I watched as Azula walked down the aisle beside my sister. It was hard for me to believe it was her. Her body was adorned with a thick dark blue robe and embroidered on it was water lilies. It was lined at the cuffs with fur and at the collar with silk. Her hair was taken into a bun at the base of her neck and water lily was placed in it just as it was in my sister's. Her eye's looked brighter than ever before and as she reached me she looked at my hand an then up at me. I gave her a reassuring smile that she returned and took my hand assuring me of her love and mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

The Wedding went fast as Katara and Zuko were on there knees at one table and Azula and Sokka at another close by. An old leader of the tribe was performing the ceremony and was saying many words and blessing all things around them and also praying for the young couple's welfare and later life. It was soon the time for it to be made official.

"Katara and Azula please drink from the cup in the middle of your table." The old leader instructed as Azula and Katara drank from their cups and then placed them down and the middle of there tables.

"Zuko and Sokka please drink from the same cup in the middle of the table." The old leader instructed as Zuko and Sokka followed suit.

"I know pronounce you both married you may bow." The old leader instructed as Sokka and Azula got up and bowed and Zuko and Katara did the same.

"Congratulations to the young couples." The old leader said as people cheered and threw snow on the couples as they made there way to the festivities planned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

I had been trying to get close to Zuko all night but unfortunately got pulled away.

"Congrats Sugar Queen." Toph said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Yeah Katara you deserve to be happy." Aang said congratulating his friend.

"Thanks Aang." I say.

"Aang come play!" yelled the children as they played.

"See you later Katara." Aang says as he and Toph join the children in their games.

"I'm very proud of you Katara." A voice said be hind me.

"Oh there you are." I say smiling up at my father.

"I'm very proud of you Katara and all that you have done your mother would have been proud with not only your work to stop this war completely and rebuild but with the husband you chose." My father says.

"Thank you dad." I say.

"You chose a good young man Katara." My father says watching as Zuko is being fussed over by the elder women of the tribe.

"I know." I say as he walks over finally escaping the women.

"Sir." Zuko says.

"You take good care of her." My father says.

"I will." Zuko's says smiling down at me as my father walks away.

"So where have you been hiding?" I ask laughing.

"Trust me I wasn't hiding but I wanted to." Zuko explains.

"I saw." I say laughing.

"Well I'd stop laughing or I might not give you your surprise." Zuko says.

"What surprise?" I say excitedly all laughing forgotten.

"Well get everything you need because we won't be coming back and meet me here in 5 minutes." He said.

"Okay." I say as I walk to gather my things.

In five minutes my things have been gathered and I make my way to Zuko and take his hand as he leads the way to my surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Sokka's POV

I watch as my little sister and Zuko leave hoping no one notices them but I did I palm my hands into a fist and my knuckles starts turning white until my wife places her hand on my arm. I look at her and suddenly everything about Zuko and Katara is forgotten as Azula leads me away from the party.

- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - --- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Fire Lady Ursa's POV

"It looks as though our young couples are leaving." Uncle says chuckling.

"It should seem so." I say smiling.

"Well, I guess no one else here has noticed." Uncle says looking around at the party in full swing.

"It should seem that the party doesn't revolve around the honored guests." I say laughing.

"I suppose not." Uncle says.

"I wonder what they are doing." I say a little while later.

"They are fine Lady Ursa. The only thing we should be worrying about is if we have enough rooms in the palace for the Grand nieces and nephews." Uncle says.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- Katara's POV

I watch as Zuko leads me through the snow covered hills of the South Pole. Suddenly he stops and my surroundings become familiar. I look up to see the cave I had showed Zuko all those years ago. He takes my hand and leads me inside closing a flap that I never noticed was there behind us.

Every rock in the cave had candles on it but somehow the ice didn't melt. Water lily petals were scattered on the floor of the cave and I gasp at this incredible sight. Zuko begins to ask what I think but he has no time for I drag him down and push his lips to mine.

His words are muffled and I only muffle them more by deepening the kiss. Our tongues are dueling in a dance that is no longer a battle but a partnership. I pull back and smile at him his face still cupped in my hands.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Zuko says as I lean forward to capture his lips once more.

We slowly layback with Zuko on top as he kisses my lips softly and slowly. His kisses are passionate yet slow and gentle. I push his lips harder against mine but he still continues the slow teasing kisses. I feel his hand grabbing at my sash and I slowly pull away from him.

I stand up and slowly undo my sash as I watch his eyes examine my body taking it all in. I pull out the sash and place it next to me and shrug off my robe as it pools around my feet.

Zuko places his hand out and I take it as he pulls me to him successfully pulling me underneath. He kisses my cheek and my jaw leaving little nips every once in a while as he makes his way to my neck. He pays close attention to this area and kisses every inch of my neck.

He moves downward and he undoes my breast wrap slowly. He tosses it to the floor as he takes a nipple into his mouth. I moan at his ministrations and when he massages my other breast my moans increase.

Zuko switches breasts making sure they get equal treatment. Soon he is kissing down my stomach and makes his way to my navel. I flip him over and grab for the opening of the parka and practically rip off him and a throw it to the side.

He smirks at my recent act and I am pleased to see he is not wearing anything underneath the parka. I kiss his neck and let my lips linger for a few seconds and then make my way down his chest sucking my way down. He groans at this and I smirk into his stomach happy to know I am making him feel good.

Zuko becomes impatient with me and flips me over pulling off the rest of my undergarments. He pins my hands above my head with one hand and slowly inserts a finger into me with the other hand.

I groan and feel my center becoming wetter. He must have also noticed because he smirked as he moved his finger in and out painfully slow. I tried to buck my hips forward but I only resulted in having Zuko pin those down too with his knee.

I look at him pleadingly as he adds another finger but never goes any further or increases the speed. My body feels like a volcano of pleasure waiting to erupt. He releases my hands and my hips as he stands up to take off his pants.

No matter how much I've seen it I always blush at the bulge in Zuko's pants. He throws them on top of my robe and then takes off his undergarment releasing his erection. He smirks as I open my arms to signifying for him to come to me.

He walks into my arms and places his hand down at my wet center and rubs to lubricate it well. As he is doing this I reach down and grab his erection. I feel a bit of pre-cum leaking out and I pump his erection as he rubs my core.

As I pump faster he rubs harder and just as I am about to cum he stops and leaves me whimpering but not for long. Before I know it he has rammed into me causing me to release a moan of surprise and he thrusts back and forth as his hips meet mine. His body temperature is off the charts but I pay no attention to that only the pleasure he is giving me. He lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and pushes me against a wall of the cave. He slams into me and I moan as I realize this position allows better access for him.

Zuko doesn't stop and I start to see stars knowing for sure I'll pass out if I don't come. In seconds Zuko has made me come and he continues to thrust out of me until I feel his come squirt into me and some of my juices drip down my leg.

Zuko takes me back to the little sleeping area and lays me down. For a few minutes we just lay there staring at each other until Zuko presses his erection against me and we are off for another round.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Sokka's POV

As Azula took my hand and led me to an igloo away from the reception I barely knew we were there when she stopped. She led me inside of the igloo and released my hand. I just stopped as she stared into my eyes and her lips moved closer to mine.

Her eyes were locked to my eyes as her lips pressed softly against mine. My eyes closed as I reveled in the feeling of the kiss. Her dry warm lips moving over my smooth cool ones. As the kiss increased in intensity my hand made the way to her hips and hers around my waist as her tongue asked for entrance. I happily agreed as our tongues danced our dance in each others mouths.

Just as the kiss was intensifying more I pulled away to lie her down on the seal skin blanket. I looked down at her as I grabbed her sash and threw it on the other side of the igloo and along after that came her robe. I had not noticed it before being too engrossed in my undressing of her that she too was undressing me.

Her hands moved slowly and skillfully as she pushed off my parka. As my parka landed with a soft thump I grabbed her hands and kissed her long slender fingers and moved up her arm and up her shoulder until my lips met her neck. I left little nips and kisses behind as I kissed around her neck.

Azula moaned and played with my wolf tail as my kisses descended to her chest. I slowly lifted my head as I took off her undergarment. Throwing it carelessly aside I nipped at the top of her breast and sucked my way down to her nipple. Taking it in my mouth I sucked on it as massaged the other breast with my hand.

I could hear Azula's moan getting louder as I switched to her other breast. I lifted my head to see her head tilted back and eyes full of desire. Slowly I felt her hands working there way down to my pants and I gladly helped her take them off. She ran her hands down my chest and kissed her way down just above my undergarment. I moaned at the feeling of her lips that close to my desire.

She smirked against my skin and rolled out from underneath me to take off her last undergarment. I too stood up and took off mine. As I placed down the last piece of material separating us Azula slowly moved towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders slowly moving me back our eyes never leaving each others. She turned us so that she lied on her back and I on top.

I leaned down and kissed Azula on the lips so softly barely feather light. The kiss continued as my hands and hers ran down each other's bodies just as first time lovers would do. I explored her body touching her in places that made her moan.

I loved the feeling of her skin beneath my fingertips and I loved the feeling of her fingertips on mine. Slowly a hand of hers grabbed mine and moved it to touch her most pleasurable place. Her core was wet with juices and I slowly circled my fingertip around the opening as she moaned at the feeling.

As I continued this her hands wrapped around my arousal and pumped it at the same speed I was moving. We moaned together as we both became close until she let go and I stopped my actions. Panting as I looked into her eyes I slowly guided my erection to the cavern between her legs and slipped in. Our moans were in unison as I moaned from the feeling of her wet hot core wrapped around me. I slipped myself fully in and began to pump in and out gaining speed as I went. Her gasps and moans were music to my ears as I watched her face scrunch up in pure ecstasy.

Not nearly a minute later she moaned out my name and writhed beneath me. Feeling her tighten around me made me cum and I rode out my orgasm with her. As we settled down I collapsed on top of her as her hands wrapped around my neck whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I remained inside of her as we lay there just basking in the aftermath of our orgasms.

- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"And you make sure to visit often." Gran Gran says.

"I will Gran Gran." Katara says as she hugs her grandmother.

"Katara I'm so proud of you and your brother with everything you have done and all of the decisions you have made. I know your mother would have been proud." Hakoda tells his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Katara says as she hugs her father.

"Congratulations Katara. You deserve to be happy. "Aang says.

"Thanks Aang." Katara says as she hugs her young friend.

"I'll take care of twinkle toes you just worry about hot head over there." Toph says.

"Thanks Toph." Katara says.

"You take good care of her." Hakoda says.

"I will." I say.

"Is it time to leave?" Katara says flashing me a grin.

"Yes I believe it is." I say as Katara and I make our way up the plank to the ship but this time as Husband and Wife.

-- -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: I hope this was worth the wait! Now again I will not be able to give the sneak peek because I spent all my time on this and wanted to get it out as soon as possible so please hang in there guys and REVIEW!


	29. The Fire Nation Port

Authors Note: I'm really sorry guys! I'm trying I promise! Enjoy!

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -

Katara's POV

I watch as Zuko leans over the rail of the ship just staring into the water. His eyes have the faraway look in them that I normally see when he's deep in thought. Curious as to what he's thinking I approach.

"Hello Husband." I say smiling.

"Hello Wife." Zuko says smirking as he takes me in his arms.

"Thinking about something?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"May I ask as to what you're thinking about?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was thinking about when we were kids and everyone would look at us weird when we went to the market. I mean when we were kids we didn't know what it meant but now we know it means they didn't approve of our friendship." He says.

"Well, I wouldn't say everyone looked at us weird but I remember the looks but I don't think even if I had known what they meant I would have stopped being your friend." I say.

"Why?" He asks a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Because if I had listened we wouldn't have been best friends, courted or married and all the other things that are to come along." I say to him while looking in his eyes.

"I guess you're correct." Zuko says staring out into the ocean.

"Zuko what happened then is in the past look now." I say pointing out the Fire Nation port.

As we come to it you can see people from all nations at it. Delivering goods and getting them. Laughing and haggling. In the years that have passed we haven't resolved everything but to know that every nation can talk and laugh together is a big step.

"Your right we shouldn't focus on the past we should look forward to the future and what comes with it." Zuko says as we step off the ship into the Fire Nation port.

"Exactly." I say as we make our way to the Palace.

- - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Authors Note: I hope it was good! Next comes the Fire Nation Wedding! Review!


	30. The Fire Nation Wedding and Night Time

Authors Note: I'm going to make this short. Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -

Katara's POV

As soon as we arrived at the palace people were running around decorating, placing chairs for the guests, cooking, and bringing supplies. Almost as soon as we entered we were all pulled apart to get ready for the wedding. Azula and I were taken to a room to get ready and Sokka and Zuko were also taken to get ready. The wedding was tonight and even though I am already married I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

Azula and I were washed with the best scented oils you could find. Our bodies were toweled off and sprayed with scented sprays. We were taken in to a room and placed on platforms as the dressers ran around wrapping us in the robes and sashes.

Azula and I had asked to be prepared for the wedding together feeling that maybe it would relieve some of the tingly feeling but it only worsened as I saw Azula having the same expression as mine on her face.

We were instructed to sit as the women painted our faces with make-up and fixed our hair. The tugging and pulling was unbearable and by Azula expression I think she thought the same. It was a nice relief when the last tug was over. Our feet were slipped into new 2 inch sandals and we were told we were ready for the wedding.

Before we got out of the chairs the dressers heard a knock at the door. A young girl a little older than I walked over and opened the door to reveal a smiling Fire Lady Ursa. The dressers walked over and bowed as Fire Lady Ursa whispered something in there ear. The dressers nodded and bowed as they exited the room leaving Azula, Fire Lady Ursa, and I alone.

Fire lady Ursa smiled kindly at us and sat in the chair next to us.

"You girls look beautiful." She said admiring our appearance.

"Thank you Lady Ursa." I say.

"Yes, Thank you mother." Azula said.

It was silent for quite some time before Lady Ursa spoke.

"Are you girls nervous?" Lady Ursa asked.

"Very much so mother." Azula admitted.

"Me too." I admitted letting out a sigh.

"I remember when I was your age and I was marrying Ozai. I was terribly nervous before the wedding." Lady Ursa admitted.

"Really?" Azula asked curiously.

"Yes." Lady Ursa answered nodding.

"Was there a reason you were so nervous?" I ask.

"Yes. You see my father had died before I was married and as tradition he was the one to escort me down the hall because he was no longer with me I had to walk alone. I was terribly upset of the thought of falling or of ruining the wedding. I believe that because I was so upset at having no escort I could only think of the other bad things and not of the good things." Lady Ursa explained.

"Well, what did you do?" Azula asked now leaning forward.

"I walked to the doors and as they opened up I was so scared. I thought of only running back to my room and crying but I knew I had to do this so I walked forward and married him. But I won't do that to you girls. Because as Fire lady Ursa Ruler of the fire nation we will practice a new law for the first time today. I declare that Brides shall be walked down the hall by anyone of there choice. If you girls would like I would like to walk you both down the hall. If that's okay?" She says smiling.

"It's more than okay!" Azula and I exclaim as we run forward and hug her as she embraces us.

"Then to the Wedding?" Lady Ursa asks holding her hands out to us.

"To the Wedding." Azula and I say simultaneously as we take her hands and walk to the doors holding our future.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

I sat on the chair staring into the mirror at myself. The expression on my face mirrored the feeling I had in my stomach. My abdomen was tingling with the thought of a new life to begin and everything that would come with it.

My mind was deep in thought as a knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I say turning towards the door.

"Hello favorite nephew." Uncle said smiling as he took a seat beside me.

"Uncle, I'm your only nephew." I retort.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite." Uncle says laughing.

I sit there as Uncle's laughter calms down and he realizes the expression on my face.

"What is wrong nephew?" Uncle asks.

"I'm nervous Uncle. I've tried everything but nothing works I just… I don't feel like I'll be able to go out there." I admit.

"You've got a case of cold feet. I remember your father had this. I believe that was the day he threw 7 vases at people. We tried to calm him down but everyone we sent in came running out." Uncle said laughing.

"What did you do to calm him down?" I ask.

"Well I tried to go in to talk to him after he actually hit someone with a vase. That was a mistake for it only had him throw a vase at me. But then I figured out how to calm him down." Uncle said smiling at the memory.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"I slipped a paper with something he needed to hear underneath his door." Uncle said.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"When a wall seems impossible to climb look for an open gate." Uncle quotes.

"What does it mean Uncle?" I ask.

"It means dear nephew that when you reach a problem in your life such as fear and you feel you can't overcome it look for something you know will allow you to overcome it such as a gate or door being in a wall." Uncle explains.

"Thank you Uncle." I say a few minutes passed.

"Your welcome nephew. However perhaps I should have told Sokka that for he seems more nervous than everyone else." He says laughing as he and I stand making our way to the wedding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -

Katara's POV

I stand in front of the large doors awaiting there opening. My arm hooked with Lady Ursa's and Lady Ursa's other arm hooked with Azula's arm.

"Take a deep breath." Lady Ursa says looking at Azula and me.

"Are you ready?" she asks as the doors are about to open.

Azula and I look at each other and smile.

"Yes." We say in unison.

The doors open to reveal the gardens countless guests seated in wooden chairs turn to watch as Azula and I enter. I smile kindly and focus my attention on Zuko. He stands there his eyes fixated only on me. My eyes widen as I take in Zuko's appearance.

He is dressed in black pants clearly silk as per Fire Nation tradition. His usual red armor placed upon his shoulders and upper body. I can guess that underneath that is his black shirt. His feet tucked into his up turned toe slippers.

His hair is shaggy and un-kept as usual. I smirk at the thought of his dressers trying to fix his hair but barely having anything to work with.

Slowly I realize that I am standing in front of him and Lady Ursa releases my arm placing my hand in Zuko's out held one. He smirks as I walk up the stairs and all I can do is smile back the butterfly feeling I once had melting away completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -

Zuko's POV

I stand at the top of the stairs awaiting Katara's arrival to me. I look towards Sokka whose face clearly describes what he's feeling inside. Nervousness. I can barely believe we persuaded him to come here. Then again we practically had to drag him here.

My thoughts become interrupted as the doors open revealing my mother with Azula on one arm and Katara on the other. Katara smiles kindly at the guests until her sight is focused on me. I see her eyes widen as she takes in my appearance. I inwardly smirk knowing just by her face my appearance pleases her.

Taking my eyes from Katara's face I take in her appearance. She is dressed in a long robe that just brushes the floor. It begins as a dark red at the collar and as you go further down the robe gets lighter in color until you reach the bottom which is colored a light orange.

Her hair is placed in a tight bun clearly they braided her hair and then wrapped it up into a bun to give it a different look. While braiding it they must have intertwined into it fire lilies.

Her face is made up with new face paint. Her eye lids colored in a dark black and her lips painted in a dark red. Her cheeks tinted with a hint of red blush.

Her feet are clad in black sandal shoes with a short heel. These shoes were probably chosen so that the robe didn't drag on the floor too much.

Mother hands off Azula and releases Katara while giving her a reassuring smile. She turns towards me and I smirk as she lifts her robe as she walks up the stairs to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - ---- - -- -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

The doors open after Katara and I exchange smiles. As I turn my head to the person at the end of the hall I can barely believe its Sokka. He scratches nervously at the back of his head and blushes as he examines my appearance.

He is dressed in light red pants and a light red shirt. Atop the red shirt perched on his shoulders is red armor the same as Zuko's. The chest plate covering his front. His feet also adorned in the same shoes as Zuko.

The only indication that he was Sokka was his skin color and his wolf tail. I near him as my mother releases me and gives me a little push smiling as she turns to release Katara. I look up to see Sokka still blushing madly as I climb the stairs to him.

-- - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka's POV

I stand at the top of the stairs trying to ignore the stairs by looking anywhere but the guests. Finally the doors open and the guest's attentions are turned towards the two girls entering the garden.

I look up only to have my gaze locked upon Azula. I can feel my face heat up at how pretty she looks and I try to avoid anyone from seeing it.

She is dressed in a dark red robe that reaches her ankles. The robe is black at the cuffs and orange symbols are embroidered upon these cuffs.

Her hair is placed in a tight bun atop her head with the tiny crown perched upon it. However instead of just the crown the placed tiny flowers around it giving her a less stern look.

Her face is painted with the new face paints just as my sister's is. Her eyelids are a painted a bright orange that makes her eyes stand out and seem a dark gold. Her full thick lips are painted a light red as to not distract people form her eyes.

Her feet are placed in light red sandal shoes with a small heel. Making the robe hit her at just her ankle right above the shoe.

As she reaches the stairs I feel my cheeks become fire red for she caught me staring at her attire. Lady Ursa releases her and she starts her walk up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal POV

"Do you Katara take Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death does u part?" Fire Nation man marrying them asks.

"I do." Katara replies smiling.

"Do u Zuko take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health till death does u part?" The Fire Nation man asks.

"I do." Zuko replies smiling at Katara.

"Do you Azula take Sokka to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death does u part?" The Fire Nation man asks.

"I do." Azula replies.

"Do you Sokka take Azula to be your lawfully wedded wife sickness and health till death does u part?" He asks again.

"I do." Sokka says.

"Then I pronounce both couples Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." He says stepping back and watching the two couples kiss as an eruption of cheering and clapping takes over the crowd.

As they break apart and walk down the aisle rice is thrown over there heads as they make there way to the reception celebration.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

We had just left the party and it was late at night however the party was still in full swing. Zuko and I had been congratulated by people whom I've never even met before. Zuko had walked over to his mother later in the evening to let her know we would be retiring to our room. As he walked back over he smirked as he grabbed my hand. This is where I am right now being pulled down a long hall in the palace by Zuko who refuses to tell me where we are going.

Finally pulled out of my thoughts I had realized we stopped. We were standing in a doorway of a large room. Curious as to the room I took my hand from Zuko's grasp and walked inside. The room was a dark red but with tinges of orange and black. In the middle of the large room was a large bed that was covered with red and black sheets and various pillows thrown on top. Beside that was a tiny dresser and large closets on both sides of the room. In front of the bed about ten feet away was a fire place and mats placed in front of it with which we could sit. I walked to the other side of the room to discover a bathroom attached to this room. It had all the luxuries and things I couldn't even imagine what they were. I ran around the room looking at everything with wide eyes and curiosity. Only when the echo of doors being closed was I snapped out of my trance.

I turn to see Zuko standing in front of the doors with a smirk. I'm mesmerized by him as I realize it only took 3 strides for him to get to me. His face mere inches from mine. His hand cups my cheek as he leans forward our eyes never straying from on another's. His lips touch mine softly as he gives me the most caring kiss he ever has. My eyes flutter shut as I get lost in the sweetness of this gesture but just as soon as it starts it stops. He pulls away only to grab my hand and lead me to the bed.

As we reach the edge of the bed he kisses me once again with such tenderness. I feel his hands running up and down my sides as they reach the sash of my robe. He pulls away and stares deeply into my eyes as I feel the soft silk slip from my body and land with a soft thump on the floor.

My hands move forward taking off his armor and dropping it on the floor leaving him in only his pants and shirt. I lean forward capturing his lips in a slightly more passionate kiss than his. Slowly Zuko moves back as I feel my knees hit the edge of the bed I slowly fall back Zuko landing on top of me but our kiss never breaking.

I smile against Zuko's lips as we hit the bed. I slowly drag my hand down his chest to the hem of his shirt. I grab it and pull it off of him and throw it on the floor. Zuko slowly nips at my neck as his hands reach around to undo my breast wrap. Slowly taking that off his finger drags down my stomach to the top of my undergarment. Ripping it off he smirks as he looks upon my naked body. His eyes examine everything as if it were our first time. His hands run over my body mesmerizing every curve as my hands run up his chest to his neck and play with his hair.

I close my eyes as I feel his hand wrap around my breast slowly massaging it. I moan as both hands leave me to attend to my breasts. He slowly kneads them flicking his finger every once in a while over my erect nipple. Cooing for him and moaning as his hands leave my breasts. I grab him and pull him up to me smashing my lips against his. Our lips firm against one another's. My tongue running over his slowly.

Soon my hands have found the waist band of his pants. I grab it and yank it down as he gets up our lisp separating to get the rest of the material off of him. His erection is not hidden it is in plane sight swaying from side to side as he walks toward me. As I take him into my arms he slides into my awaiting arousal. Completely buried in me I look into his eyes and smile as we thrust back and forth. Moaning loudly I hear him grunt. Hi neck buried in the crook of my shoulder. My legs wrapped around his waist for better penetration.

I moan his name loudly as I come and he soon comes not far behind. Pulling out of me he carries and places me in my side of the bed. Going over to his side he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls the covers over us as I lay there and watch as his eyes flutter shut and enjoying the peace and aftermath of my pleasure.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azula's POV

Sokka and I left not soon after Zuko and Katara making our way to my room. Or as I should say our room. We had transformed my room into a larger room to fit Sokka and me into it.

As we make our way in I push Sokka in and close the door behind us. I hunger with lust for Sokka because we had been touching each other intimately underneath the table all night. Locking it with precision I turn around. A candle is the only thing lighting my way as I walk to Sokka. Grabbing his hands I place them on my hips as I lean forward and catch his lips. His lips are cool and soft as I press mine more firmly against his. His hand roams down and grabs my sash startling me and allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I recover quickly as he undoes my sash allowing the robe to pool around my feet.

Our tongues duel as we make our way to the bed. Slowly dropping Sokka's Armor along the way. Sokka switches our places and I land on the bed with Sokka on top. He breaks the kiss quickly and takes off his shirt. Moving towards me he takes off my top undergarment and throws it carelessly to the floor.

Our lips smash against each others as hands claw at the remaining material separating us. Soon the material is gone and he is pumping in and out of me slowly almost teasingly at first and then rams into me all his strength. I moan as does he as I move my hips in a circular motion against his thrusts. I reach for the back of his neck and slam my lips against his and moan into his mouth as we both come.

I drop my hands by my sides as he pulls out. As he lies beside me my hand goes over to his and grasps his hand in mine. Our fingers entangling together as we lay there smiling and staring back at each other.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

I had stayed awake for part of the night watching Zuko sleep. The moon was bright and the light being emitted from it was amazing. I had decided to make my first entry in a new diary that Fire Lady Ursa had given me as a gift. Taking out the book I sat down and began to write in the empty pages. My writings were full of the wonderful events that had happened with our weddings. The family and friends attending, the jokes shared, the gifts received, and most importantly the weddings nights. Before I know it I have filled 25 pages back to front. I smile as I read over it. Dating it and locking it I place the book back in the drawer and make my way to bed placing Zuko's arm once again over my waist and smile as I realize this is my life from now on and I'm going to love every minute of it.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

Authors' Note: Alright guys I have news. One more chapter left then the story is over. I hope you guys will review for this chapter and the last which is the next. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! P.s. I didn't have time to read over this so if there are any mistakes I'm soo sorry!


	31. Having A Baby

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the wait I've been quite busy! I have decided to make another chapter after this. So **this is NOT the last chapter. **Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

The day I was told I was having a baby was one the greatest days of my life. I was so happy at the idea and so unsure of myself all at once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Flashback Katara's POV

"_Katara maybe you should see the medic." Zuko says as he holds my hair back._

"_I've already told you its food poisoning!" I say just before my head falls back into the toilet to throw up. _

"_Katara it is not food poisoning and I'm taking you to the medic immediately!" Zuko says as I wipe my mouth and he picks me up. _

_He carries me all the way to the medic and lays me down in one of the beds. An older woman with a soft smile who I can only assume is the medic walks in and Zuko leaves allowing the medic and me to be alone. _

"_Good Morning Fire Lady Katara." The medic greets. _

"_Please just call me Katara." I say._

"_Well then Katara I'm Kiyori. If I may ask what seems to be the problem?" Kiyori asks. _

"_I have been throwing up quite a bit lately but I just figure its food poisoning." I respond._

"_Well I'll take a look and let you know what it is." She says smiling as she checks everything on my body. _

_20 minutes later _

"_Well Katara I know what is causing your sickness." She says with a hidden smile. _

"_What is it?" I ask. _

"_Katara you are with child. Congratulations." Kiyori says. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- _

End of flashback

Katara's POV

All in that moment it hadn't felt real. My happiness was high but my worry surpassed it greatly. So many thoughts and questions running through my mind. Would I be a good mother? Would the child be happy? Would the child be healthy? Would it be a boy or girl? So many thoughts and so many questions all unanswered until the birth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- -- - - -

Flashback Katara's POV

"_Push Katara Push!" Zuko says holding my hand. _

_I squeeze Zuko's hand as all of the people crowded around me encourage me by telling me I'm doing great or to push. _

_I block all of the people out as I focus on pushing my baby out. All at once I grab Zuko's hand and I hear a cry of a new born baby fill the room. _

"_It's a boy!" Kiyori exclaims. _

_I open my eyes as Kiyori hands me a baby boy with big blue eyes and black hair. I observe him and think about the miracle he is and how Zuko and I had made him. I kiss his forehead and immediately he stops crying. His big blue eyes stare up at me and he reaches his hands for mine. I give him my finger and he giggles as I smile down at him. _

_- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - -_

End of flashback

Katara's POV

All in that moment as I stared in that baby's eyes I knew everything was going to be alright. That somehow Zuko and I would fight the obstacles and raise that baby to the best of our abilities.

Now I stand here watching baby Iroh take his first steps I know that whatever comes I will work through it and fight for my family. No matter what.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	32. What Happened in the Future

Author's Note: This is kind of just a summary of what happened later in all of the characters lives. **This is the last chapter. **I practically cried writing this. So for the last time I say enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara and Zuko had three kids 2 boys and a girl. The oldest was Iroh, then Hanna, and the youngest Kano. Iroh, Hanna, and Kano were all double benders being able to bend both Fire and Water.

Iroh grew up and married a girl from the Earth Nation named Ayano. They had 2 boys the oldest Hibiki and the youngest Kaito.

Hanna grew up and taught children who were double benders of Fire and Water. When traveling to the North Pole she met a Water Nation man named Jirou. She married him and they together traveled the world and taught double bending children. They never had any children but considered there students there children.

Kano grew up and traveled around the different nations. He eventually came back to the Fire Nation and married a Fire Nation girl named Izumi. They together had four children two boys and two girls. The oldest a boy, Hotaka, then a girl, Emi, then another girl, Chou, and the youngest a boy, Masaru.

Azula and Sokka had two girls the oldest Suyi and the youngest Lali. Suyi took after her mother she fire bended while Lali was a warrior like her father she enjoyed using clubs and boomerangs. In fact for Lali's 10th birthday Sokka gave her a boomerang for her own.

Suyi was an independent Master Fire bender she never married but traveled the Nations all through her life.

Lali was also independent but fell in love with a man from the Fire Nation named Amida. They had twin girls the oldest Azarni and the youngest Ima.

Hakoda and Gran Gran often visited everyone but continued to live in the South Pole.

Iroh remained living in the palace advising everyone or helping with his grand nieces and nephews. Often Zuko would catch his uncle teaching the children about tea.

Aang and Toph grew up and married. They ended up moving to the Fire Nation in a home close to the palace. They had one child a boy named Tataro.

He grew up to be a Master Earth bender even though he was blind like his mother. Tataro never married but fought in arenas with his mother's old alias name, the blind bandit.

Fire Lady Ursa ruled the Fire Nation until her dying day and lived to see all of the grand children be born. When she passed the crown was given to Zuko but that same day Zuko did something that would go down in history. He gave the crown to Katara. He believed that Katara deserved it more than he. Katara wasn't quite sure what to do but she accepted the crown after Zuko expressed how he thought she could run the Fire Nation better.

Katara ruled the Fire Nation and carried on with Fire lady Ursa's plan to rebuild the nations. She also made a decree that from now on women would be allowed to run the Fire Nation just as well as men. Zuko was Katara's advisor helping her along every step of the way.

When Zuko and Katara passed away their son Iroh gained the crown and he continued his grandmother's plans and so on. Throughout the generations of running the Fire Nation the number of Fire Lady's Ruling it escalated. The numbers grew as more and more women ruled the Fire Nation even with Katara, Zuko, Azula, Sokka, Toph, and Aang and their children gone.

As it reads on this page let it be heard that the day that the Fire lord passed a new generation of people took over rebuilding the nations and improving upon them. As well as rebuilding and improving themselves long the way.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --

Author's Note: I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I want to thanks all my reviewers for taking the time to review and read my story as well as all the ideas, help, encouragement, and challenges you gave me along the way! I hope you guys will consider reading a new Zutara story I plan on starting soon. So be sure to check on the progress of that! Thanks again and for the last time I ask my wonderful readers PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
